No Commitments, Right?
by Stella By Starlight
Summary: WIP When Draco Malfoy spots a mysterious brunette in tears, what exactly will he do about it? A story in which a one night stand could turn out to be more. DracoHermione, post-Hogwarts
1. And So We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; they belong to the fabulous JKR. I promise to return them in working order.

A/N: This is a repost of a story I wrote previously. It has been altered slightly, and has passed the inspection of my beta, the marvelous _Stellafiore_. I will continue to write this story, regardless of reviews, but it is nice to hear a little feedback. I know the chapters are short, but they will be posted every day, so hopefully that's consolation.

Ch. 1

And so we meet again…

A pair of silver eyes watched the people in the club, observing each one in turn before sliding his gaze to the next. He categorized each woman in turn: _Too tall, too short, too blonde._ At that thought he chuckled at the irony, running a hand through his own platinum tresses.

He contemplated asking the blonde to dance anyways, but found he couldn't be arsed. Walking over to the bar, he placed one imperious hand on the smooth wood, and snapped for attention with the other.

"Bartender, a whiskey, on the rocks."

His attention was then drawn to a corner in crowded room where a young redheaded man was on one knee, apparently about to propose to a fabulous brunette. He let his gaze linger, intrigued by the display, absentmindedly sipping the drink the bartender handed him.

He was waiting for the girl to stand, pull her soon-to-be fiancée into an embrace and smile beatifically up at him. Oddly enough, this didn't happen. He watched, entranced, as the girl's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head and walked out.

The redhead followed her out and Draco was pulled to them, he slowly walked toward the exit, making it outside just in time to hear the tail end of their confrontation. The brunette was crying, trying to convince her boyfriend, _not her fiancée_ Draco noted with some satisfaction as he managed to place the redhead's face in his memories. _The Weasel couldn't seriously get a girl like that in a million years._

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Weasel yelling at the obviously distraught girl, "Fine, I don't know why I wasted the last four years on you then!"

She broke down completely as he stomped off, leaving her alone and stranded.

Draco saw the opportunity and went for it. He slowly walked towards the girl, careful not to startle her. Reaching out a hand and tapping her on the shoulder, he started to roll out a slick line, when her tear streaked face looked up at him and a shock of recognition ran through his body.

'Merlin's beard, it's Granger! When exactly did she develop those curves?' and at the same time the girl was thinking, 'Someone up there must hate me, two jerks in one night, Merlin, I don't know how much more I can take!'

She glared up at him, her expression changing in an instant from vulnerable to irritated. "What a surprise Malfoy. It certainly has been a long time. What have you been doing with yourself? You look a little…peaky." The biting sarcasm rolled off her tongue just a little too easily and Draco found himself impressed.

She was obviously not in the mood to talk civilly. "Well, don't let me keep you, I'll just be going now." She stood up and was about to walk away, when a speechless Draco regained his tongue. He couldn't stand to see a decent chance at getting laid just walk away.

"Granger-" _Oh blast, that's not going to get her to sleep with you…Sod it all! _"Hermione, wait." She stopped, and slowly turned around, a curious look gracing her face for an instant before being hurriedly replaced by annoyance.

He reached out and placed a hand on her arm, pulling her towards him. "Look, I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but I just wanted to see if you were alright. You looked like you weren't doing too well. I'm deeply sorry I bothered you. I'll just leave you alone now."

She watched him turn around with a completely dejected look on his face, and she softened, and then finally melted completely. She always had been too compassionate.

"Mal- Draco, wait. It's been a really rough night and I couldn't stand the thought of yet another jerk hassling me for something I can't give. Then it turned out to be you and, well, we haven't been the best of friends. I may have overreacted just a little bit."

She gave him an apologetic look, pleading with him to understand. He smiled down at her and wrapped her in a hug, smirking in his mind. _'You've got her Draco, just reel her in.'_

He opened his mouth and was about to invite her back to his place, but Hermione beat him to the punch. She glanced up at him, slightly embarrassed before apparently deciding to go for it.

"Malfoy, erm…Draco, do you have any plans right now? Because I was thinking we could go back to my place for some…coffee?" He considered it for just a moment, marveling at his good luck, before responding…

"Sure, lead the way."

Hermione walked through the parking lot to her car, a slightly beat up white Grand Am, before looking back to Draco and saying, "I'm assuming you apparated?" He nodded and she unlocked the doors to her car, motioning for him to get in.

He looked her over, as she sat and turned the key in the ignition, smoothly backing the car out and then shifting into drive. He felt her speed up in order to compensate for the rush of traffic. _She seems so in control. Wonder how Weasley managed to push her buttons so badly._

As if sensing the train of his thoughts, Hermione looked over at him and said, "I would really rather not talk about what happened at the club. I just kind of lost myself and it's not something that usually happens."

He nodded before asking, in a rather curious tone of voice, "Umm…where exactly are we going?" She chuckled, finally realizing that he didn't know where they were.

"We are going to my home in Bloomsbury. I go to the magical section of the University of London, so my apartment is just a few blocks away from that."

Draco nodded intelligently, hoping that she would think he had a clue what she was talking about. He had never been to Muggle London until that night and had randomly chosen a place out of all the clubs he had seen.

Hermione smiled, recognizing his poorly hidden confusion. "You have no clue what I'm talking about, huh?" Her smile only grew as he rather sheepishly nodded.

"I figured as much; it's only about ten minutes away from here. Don't worry; you should be able to apparate home from there." He looked shell-shocked and sat there speechless for a second, trying to figure out how she knew he was confused.

When she looked over at him, Hermione burst out laughing. _The look on his face is so cute, he looks so lost._

Draco stared at her like she had finally cracked before laughing at the situation. They both remained silent for the rest of the ride, each wondering if they knew what they were getting themselves into.


	2. Just Remember

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

A/N: Here's chapter two, I'm really pleased by the response so far. Thank you to Pure Sunshine for reviewing, hope you will keep reading.

A/N 2: Once again, thanks to my beloved beta, _Stellafiore_.

Ch.2

Just remember…

She pulled into her parking space and turned off the ignition before getting out of the car. She gestured for Draco to come with her. He followed along behind her as she led him towards the front gate of her apartment complex.

Draco followed her through the gate, up the stairs, down the hall and through her front door.

He stopped for a second inside the entrance, taking in his surroundings.

A spacious flat, probably about two bedrooms, decorated in dark red and forest green. The living room was furnished with a dark cherry couch with matching tables and a bookcase that stretched across the entire back wall, filled with every sort of book known to mankind.

He smirked a little when he noticed the sheer quantity of books. _Trust Granger to try and match the Hogwarts library._

There was a bay window, to the right of the bookcase, with a cushioned seat that looked comfortable enough to fall asleep on. Hermione stood in the middle of the room, waiting for him to come in.

_He looks like he's inspecting the place. Wonder if it passes muster? Oh well, it doesn't matter, he's just here for 'coffee.'_

Draco finished his inspection and walked towards her, stopping about a foot away.

"You have a nice place here."

"Thank-you." She smiled and blushed a little, obviously feeling slightly awkward now that they were actually at her home.

Draco noticed this and in a moment of compassion, he walked towards her, and turned her face up towards him, his hand touching her cheek, before saying, "Hermione, if you don't want to do this, it's ok. I can just go home. It's no troub-"

He was cut off however, as she reached up to him and pressed her lips against his, completely wiping any good intentions from his mind.

She pulled away after a moment, saying only, "This is just a one time thing though. Okay? Just remember that."

He nodded, disregarding her words for the moment as she pulled him down to her again, this time letting her tongue tease his lips, asking to enter. He opened his lips, giving into the moment fully, feeling her tongue stroking his.

He let her control what was happening, before snapping out of his uncharacteristic docility and firmly guiding her towards what he assumed to be her bedroom.

They collapsed onto her bed, Hermione underneath Draco as they both embraced. They quickly removed each other's clothing and Draco positioned himself above Hermione looking down at her pleasure filled face, before smiling and giving into his desires completely.

Draco woke in the middle of the night. He rolled over intent on getting up, but when he saw Hermione's sleeping face he decided to just go back to bed. The last thought that ran through his mind left him with a smile on his face.

_She never offered me any coffee._


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I have not turned into JKR, but I will console myself by playing with her characters and putting them in situations they would hate. Promise to return them when I'm done!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 2. I wasn't quite sure how that would go over, but everyone seemed to like it. Enough babbling, on to the story....

Ch.3

The Morning After

The sun streamed through the open bedroom window, falling on a certain blonde boy, making him groan in discontent.

'_What the hell happened to my curtains? I could have sworn I shut the damn things!_'

He tried to roll over but he couldn't. '_What in Merlin's name? What is laying on me?_' He tugged on his arm but then he opened his eyes and looked at what, or rather who, was holding him captive.

'_Oh my god. How did this happen? I must have had one too many drinks last night._'

Slowly his memory came back to him and he settled into the feeling of holding the girl in his arms.

'_I don't know why I did this, but it sure feels good now. I should go, but she has changed so much. She still looks the same, maybe a little taller and her hair has been tamed, but she carries herself differently, she seems so in control._'

He continued along this vein of thought, not noticing when Hermione stirred in his arms.

She turned towards him and pressed a kiss to his lips, effectively startling him out of his reverie. She then murmured a sleepy hello and he started to get up before realizing that he was, in fact, naked. Feeling slightly, and uncharacteristically, embarrassed, he laid back down and waited for her to get up first.

Hermione lay there in a sort of dreamy haze, before she registered that her nighttime companion was not the usual redhead, nope, in fact he was blond. She sat up quickly and looked over at Draco, who by now had gone slightly pink in the cheeks.

"H-hello Draco." She stuttered and then quickly got out of bed and rushed into her bathroom before he could say anything.

'_Oh my god, think quick Hermione, what happened? Oh no, I didn't.' _She thought back on the events once they had reached her home and a slow smile spread across her face, '_Oh but I did._'

Draco took the opportunity to pull on his clothing and he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Hermione to reappear. _What have I done this time? I slept with a Mudblood. _Draco shook his head at the thought, reminding himself that that particular word was no longer allowed since Potter defeated the Dark Lord.

She eventually came out, fully dressed and completely prepared for the conversation she knew was about to come.

"Look Draco-" "Hermione, I just want to say-"

They both stopped and waited for the other to finish. After a moment passed and it was obvious that they were both slightly unsure, Hermione took control and said, "Look Draco, last night was fun and all but I really don't need a commitment to tie me down. It was just a physical thing, not anything serious."

Draco looked taken aback for an instant but his naturally cold exterior soon replaced that. "Look Hermione," he said, mimicking her, "I wasn't expecting an lifelong commitment out of this any more than you were, so don't waste your breath telling me that. Besides, I remember what you said last night. Don't worry; I didn't get 'emotionally attached' or any silly thing like that. It was only one night, luv, don't get all worked up about it."

And then with a pop he apparated home, leaving a flabbergasted Hermione to sort everything out for herself.


	4. Crying On Big Brother

Disclaimer: You know I really hate these things. It's like rubbing salt into an open wound.

A/N: Yeah, this is becoming a habit, not much to say. Other than thanks to those who read and special thanks to all those who reviewed. And a big hug for my beta _Stellafiore._

Ch.4

Crying on Big Brother

Hermione sat on her bed, rather confused as to what made Draco react the way he had.

_It's just not normal for him; I mean this is the great git himself. Well, actually, it is rather normal for him. Oh gosh, what was I thinking?_

A second voice entered her head, telling her exactly what she didn't want to hear: the truth.

_You know the answer to that little miss, you weren't thinking. _Hermione grimaced. Why did her inner voice always sound like her mother?

_Don't you try to change the subject! All you saw was a warm pair of arms that were perfectly willing to be put to use. Something Ron never really was…_

__"Will you just shut-up already? Jeez, even my own mind is conspiring against me!"

A deeply amused voice came from behind her, shocking her out of her wits, "And what, Mione dear, is your mind conspiring against you on?"

Hermione turned around and launched herself at her unruly intruder. "Harry James Potter, don't you ever do that to me again! You scared me half to death!" Harry chuckled, amusement plain in his emerald eyes, as he watched his best friend try to strangle him with her rather diminutive hands.

"You know Hermione, I would probably be a little more scared of you if you were taller than my shoulder."

His grin got even wider as he noticed that Hermione was distinctly irritated by his last remark.

_Mission accomplished, _he thought triumphantly, before noticing that Hermione really did seem quite mixed up about something. He sat down on her bed, pulling her ungracefully down next to him.

"Ok Mione, fess up to big brother Harry. What's got you in such a muddle?"

Hermione looked at him like he was going crazy before reluctantly admitting to the causes of her presently agitated state of mind.

"Ok Harry, Ron asked me to marry him last night-" Harry sat up in shock and delight, "Really? That's great!" Hermione shrank back a little before replying, in a carefully controlled tone, "I said no."

Harry processed this information rather calmly, all things considered, "Why? I mean you two have been together for the last four years, ever since the beginning of seventh year."

Hermione mentally groaned, knowing that this question would be the one most often asked, and hardest to answer.

"See, it's like this Harry, Ron is pretty much the only guy I have ever been with. I dated a little before him, but they were all Muggle guys that didn't know me that well. So when Ron asked me out, I said yes because he knew me better than anyone except you and Ginny."

"It went well for awhile but, unfortunately, we just fell into a rut. For a while I thought it didn't really matter that I started to only think of him as a friend, I mean I never thought he would propose. I thought we both knew that our relationship was just a fling; that it wasn't supposed to last as long as it did. It always just seemed easier to let it continue." She paused, letting Harry grasp what she just said and waiting for him to respond.

"I'm guessing he didn't know that, then."

Hermione snorted and moved on with her tale, "When he proposed I was shocked, to say the least. He asked me to meet him at this club that we used to go to a lot and we were just dancing and having fun when he pulled me back to the table and got us some drinks. He got champagne, to celebrate, I thought that was a little strange; I mean, what was there to celebrate?"

"So I asked him that, and he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. There was some other stuff in there too, all very sweet I'm sure, but I couldn't focus on that, all I knew was that he was ruining our routine, our carefully planned lifestyle, by asking me to commit."

"Of course, he was still there, waiting for an answer, and I couldn't think of what to say. I was crying and he realized that my tears weren't for joy, and his face, oh it was awful Harry. He looked like he had just been stabbed in the heart."

Hermione started to cry at the memory and Harry put his arm around her, comforting his best friend.

"Hermione, you don't have to tell me all of this." She shook her head, recovering from her momentary weakness and responding.

"Harry, that's not all of it. It's most of what's got me worked up but there's something, well someone, else involved too."

He went to say something, but she stopped him from speaking by placing a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him.

"After that, I ran outside and he followed me. We were talking and I told him that I really just didn't see how we could get married, that we were just too close and he had become almost like a brother."

"He, well, he didn't take that so well and he walked off, but not before saying that he didn't see why he had wasted the last four years on me."

She let out a small ironic chuckle, "Apparently he thought that our eventual goal was marriage, I didn't even know there was a goal." Harry nodded, saying, "You know Ron's always wanted a big family like his."

Hermione nodded sadly. "Anyways, after that I saw Draco-"

At this Harry stopped her, saying, "Draco, as in Malfoy? What was he there for?" Hermione shrugged, realizing she hadn't bothered asking that. "I don't know, all I know is that he was there and he tried to, comfort me; oddly enough. And then we-"

She stopped as she felt Harry tense with anger. "Harry, are you alright?" He grimaced in an attempt at a smile, "Sure I'm just peachy Hermione. Go on, what did you and _Malfoy_ do?"

Hermione then quickly realized that telling Harry she had slept with his archrival on a whim, probably was not the best idea in the world, even though Harry was usually quite open-minded, she didn't think he could stomach that thought just now.

She hurriedly finished her sentence, saying, "Well, _Malfoy _and I went and got coffee, that's all." She put on her best innocent face and Harry nodded, seemingly convinced.

"Well, if that's all of what happened, then I think you should be ok to come shopping with me for Ginny's present today, right?" Hermione grinned, remembering the couple's two-year anniversary was tomorrow.

"Harry I can't believe you waited until the day before to get her present. What would have happened if I was busy today?"

He smirked, "I would've begged until you gave in and decided that my love life is more important than whatever paltry thing you happened to be involved in." She hit him playfully on the shoulder and shooed him out of the room so she could get ready to go.

Thirty minutes and a shower later she emerged from her room, changed, brushed and ready to take on the world.


	5. Interesting Developments

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: Woohoo! I'm five chapters in. Sorry they're soo short, but I like to end chapters in certain places...I'm working on the length though! Umm...thanks for reading and...on with the show!

Ch.5

Interesting Developments

Draco apparated into his room with a small pop.

_Jeez, what was up with Granger? Like I would actually get committed over one good lay…yeah right. I've had better anyway._

With that thought he walked into his rather spacious bathroom and showered. Coming out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, with a navy blue towel slung around his hips, and toweling his hair dry, he was still pondering Hermione's reaction.

_Do guys always expect commitment from her? I thought she had only dated Weasley; hmm…I'll have to ask her that next time. Wait, what did I just think? There will be no next time! _

_Unless, by some awful luck I should happen to run into her again; but, that won't be happening because I don't need to go into Muggle London, there are plenty of clubs in Diagon Alley. Though, I could just once, I mean she was decent…_

At that moment Draco's musings were interrupted by his father's disembodied voice filling the room.

"Son, I would appreciate your presence in my office, in about ten minutes." The voice disappeared, leaving no apparent sign of how it got in there in the first place.

_Damn magical intercom system, I knew that thing would be a nuisance. But no, we need to have a way of being in touch with each other. We're in the same bloody house for Merlin's sake. _

Draco proceeded to dry himself off and dress in the usual gray robes he wore around the house. He left his room, turned to the left, and went up three flights of stairs before remembering he could just apparate and skip the next six flights.

He arrived in front of his father's door, every hair in place, not out of breath in the slightest. He knocked, waiting for his father to tell him to enter. Checking his watch, Draco saw that he had made it in ten minutes on the dot. Lucius' voice called to him through the door, granting him permission to enter.

"Father, you wished to speak to me."

Lucius put his hands together and looked appraisingly at Draco over the tips of his fingers.

"Yes, Draco, as a matter of fact, I did. Sit down," Lucius said, gesturing to one of the two armchairs in front of his rather massive oak desk.

Draco sat down in the one offered, and looked at his father, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Well, Draco, your godfather has contacted me, and he told me that he would be teaching potions at a university near here. He remembered your professed interest in the subject, and he also recalled that you weren't doing much of anything here. In short, he offered to take you under his wing, provided you attend the university for the rest of your classes, and eventually make you a master like himself. Severus has made you quite a generous offer, what do you think?"

Draco sat for a moment, thoughts racing in his head, as he deciphered his father's "question".

He knew that he had virtually no choice, Lucius approved of the plan, and he _was _rather interested in potions, it had been his best subject. There was really no choice to make.

"It sounds intriguing Father. When would I begin my classes?"

"You would leave tomorrow and start classes next week-" Draco interrupted him, "Why would I need to leave so soon?"

Lucius glared at him, reminding him of his place. "You will leave tomorrow because the university is mixed. It is a muggle school as well, and Severus feels that it would look good if you were to mix with some of the people, and learn the culture, before you were immersed in your studies."

Draco was taken aback. _A muggle school? Has Father lost his mind? Why on earth- _

He was called from his thoughts by a rather impatient Lucius, who said, "Go pack your things, and I will see you at lunch in precisely," he consulted his watch, "one hour. We will then go to Diagon Alley to pick up any remaining items you might need, as well as some muggle clothing for you."

Lucius waved a hand, dismissing Draco, who stood up and almost made it out the door before Lucius could say something else.

"Oh, and son, don't forget, while you are at this school you will be representing our family, and I have worked too hard on rebuilding our reputation after the defeat of the Dark Lord to see you ruin it on Muggle-baiting."

Draco swallowed hard before nodding, and retreating to his own room.


	6. Preparations

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, and themes are property of JK Rowling. get that? I don't own them.

A/N: Wow! I just realized, I have regulars! You know, people who review every chapter. I love those people! Actually, I pretty much just love all reviewers. But there's a special place in my heart for repeat reviewers. That's my backwards way of saying thank you! and please continue!

Ch.6

Preparations

Hermione opened the door to her apartment, and waved goodbye to a laughing Harry, who had insisted on apparating her home.

She chuckled to herself as she closed the door, locking it and placing her wards out of force of habit.

She sifted through the mail that lay just inside the door. _Hmm…what to do tonight? I don't want to stay home, but who to go out with? _

She paused and looked back at a little invitation that was the announcement of a grand opening for an exclusive new wizarding nightclub. _Oliver must have sent it. _

Oliver Wood, world famous Quidditch player and now successful nightclub owner, was a dear friend of Hermione's. _Maybe…_

She ran out of her door, hoping that Harry had decided to use muggle transportation like he sometimes did. She was in luck; she saw the familiar raven-haired boy and a hand waving for a taxi.

"Harry! Come back up here!" She gestured at him, while screaming at the top of her lungs. Luckily it was only about seven o'clock, no need for angry neighbors to add gesticulations of their own.

He looked up at her, rather confused, but he acquiesced and headed back up to her, silently cursing the many flights of stairs and the overly attentive cabbie who had just pulled up.

He arrived at the top of the stairs, breathing slightly heavier than usual as her apartment was situated at the top floor, of about six.

"Okay, Mia, for the love of Merlin, what has possessed you now?" She laughed, hitting him upside the head, "You know I hate nicknames." As she dragged him inside the door, she enthusiastically narrated her plan.

"So, I don't particularly want to stay home tonight, and there's this really great club that I wanted to go to, but I don't want to go alone…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked up at her 'big brother' with big puppy-dog eyes. Harry sighed; she knew he was a sucker for that.

"So, I'm guessing you would like it very much if Ginny and I got all dressed up and came with you."

She grinned, knowing that she had gotten her way. "You read my mind! Now, go home and get Ginny, I expect you both back here in," she checked her watch, "precisely one hour. Now shoo! I have to get pretty!"

Harry laughed at Hermione and apparated to his home with a slight pop .

Hermione went to the bathroom to shower, still wearing the grin of one who has triumphed.

She emerged ten minutes later, dripping wet and musing over the interior of her closet.

_Should I wear the blue and black lace halter-top with my black mini? Or perhaps, the pink and black tube top with my black jeans… _

She laid both outfits on her bed switching her gaze from one to the other, before finally deciding that she liked the halter and skirt ensemble best. With the most important decision made, she looked at the clock and squeaked.

"Oh gosh, only thirty minutes!" She hurriedly finished her toilette, looking in the mirror and pronouncing the overall effect perfect, just as Harry and Ginny apparated in, dressed to the nines.

Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug; laughingly saying "We match!"

Hermione looked and saw it was indeed true, they were both wearing skirts with halter-tops, however, Ginny's shirt was pink.

Hermione laughed, saying, "Great minds must think alike."

"Now Harry, if I decide to go off with a man tonight, there will be no coming over and interrogating him. And you two," Hermione pointed at both Harry and Ginny, "you both need to have some fun. Don't worry about keeping track of me, I'll probably have an early night anyways."

Pleased with herself for leaving an opening for all of them to leave without feeling the need to check in, she grabbed her jacket and told them both to apparate to the Velvet Room, before following them herself.


	7. The Velvet Room

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. The song is property of Christina Aguilera, not mine!

A/N. Woo-hoo I have 22 reviews! I'm really excited! Oh and to answer a question, Harry and Ginny aren't married, they're dating, they're just very committed. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry the chapters are soo short, but they do come out every day, that's gotta count for something right? Ah well, on to the story.

Ch.7

The Velvet Room

Hermione glanced around the crowded club, feeling at home with the pulsing lights and throbbing bass beat that inundated the room.

She waved Harry and Ginny over to the bar, knowing the couple preferred to have at least a couple of drinks before subjecting themselves to the dance floor.

She hummed the song to herself, moving out to the dance floor.

She listened carefully to the song, swaying to the beat, knowing that it was one of the few Muggle songs that would be played in the Velvet Room, a wizard club with a rather exclusive clientele.

It _was_ wonderful knowing influential people. She gave into the music, singing to the words, not knowing that she was drawing the attention of not one, but two, handsome young men in the place.

__

_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem  
All this tension telling me just exactly what we should be  
Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing  
Listen, all I wanna do right now is have your contact on me_

She was lost in the music, so involved she didn't notice when a tall brunette came behind her. When she did she welcomed the familiar touch, using the words of the song to guide her movements.

__

_Can you put your hands my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Sending chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine, you get yours_

A pair of gray eyes were following her every move, narrowing more each time she touched the tall man behind her. Her eyes were closed and he was holding her waist, bringing her closer to him until they were touching.

The gray eyes turned into mere slits in an otherwise very attractive face. He marched out to the dance floor splitting the couple apart, barely taking time to register the taunting words of the song playing around them.

__

_If you see me with a man_

Hermione glared at the blonde intruder, not really registering whom it was.

__

_Understand that you can't question me_

She glared at him with new venom, now knowing who had interrupted her rendezvous.

__

_The feelings that you call, it ain't my fault_

He dragged her off the floor, away from the man he saw as a threat.__

I can't help your jealousy

She yelled, furious with the turn of events.

__

_If you can handle the fact that  
What we have has got to be commitment free_

She pointed out the obvious, that he had no right to control her actions.

__

_Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin', hittin'_

He silenced her with a deep kiss, making her melt against him, as he apparated them to the first place that popped into his mind…

__

_Underneath the sheets_


	8. A Sticky Situation

Disclaimer: Due to a funding miracle I now own my favorite HP characters and will play about with them at will!!! Guess which part of that was actually true…

A/N: Wow! I am totally and completely stunned by the response to the last chapter, and this story in general. 35 may not seem like a lot to some, but I am over the moon! Ah yes, big hugs, and chocolate covered Dracos to everyone who reviewed. And a HUGE virtual sugar cookie (with frosting!) for my beta, _Stellafiore. _She's not feeling well right now, but has still managed to help me get out the chapters on time. Everyone give her a big round of applause!

Ch.8

A Sticky Situation

She pulled away quickly as they appeared in a room that, quite obviously, belonged to Draco.

It was green and black with small silver accents scattered around the room. Hermione had just a moment to think, _how clichéd_, before Draco pulled her back into his arms, tilting her head back for another breathtaking kiss.

Unfortunately for him, she moved her head and he got a mouthful of her cheek.

"Damn it Granger!" He yelled, frustrated by her resistance.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking Malfoy?! You had no right to do that!" She was furious; neck twisting, hands-on-her-hips, yelling right in his face, kind of furious.

So, he did the only thing he could do…and yelled right back.

"He was way too close to you and you didn't even notice him! He could have hurt you!"

"And what do you care about that?"

He was stunned, obviously unable to think of a response to Hermione's question.

_Shit, why DID I care? I didn't, I just umm… _"Bloody hell!"

Hermione, taking his silence as a sign that they were finished, had tried to apparate out of the house. As a result, she was now stuck in the (literal) web that surrounded the house.

"Malfoy, get your ass out here and unstick me! NOW!"

Obviously, Hermione was displeased.

_Sodding Granger! How does she always get into these messes? _

Once again, Hermione's irate voice cut through his thoughts. "I do NOT have all night for this Draco."

"Aargh! Just a second Granger! And will you please quiet down! I really don't want to wake up my father."

_Somehow I don't think he would be too pleased to see me fraternizing with a Mudblood, even if he doesn't want me to "Muggle-bait." _

Draco walked out onto his balcony and took out his wand, beginning to disable that particular section of wards.

"You know Malfoy, it's really pretty pathetic that you still live with your parents."

"Look, Granger, I'm trying to get you out of the mess that you put yourself in," Draco responded, "so can you please keep your irritating Muggle culture out of this discussion?"

Hermione was dumbfounded. "What do you mean Muggle?"

"Hermione, in the wizarding world, if one's family happens to be blessed with an estate large enough to house a couple armies, like my family is, it is not seen as necessary to move out of one's luxurious home and into a tiny, unsatisfying apartment. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, quite interested by this insight into upper-crust culture.

Draco smirked. "Good, then shut up and let me do this."

Ten minutes of absolute silence passed until Draco stopped and said, "Alright, try apparating back into my room now."

Hermione complied and within seconds was standing by Draco's bed. "Thank you," she grudgingly replied.

"Next time, just wait for me to finish what I'm saying, and I'll let down the wards then. It's much easier if there isn't a person stuck inside of them."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, giving her a startling resemblance to a fish, before responding with, "Well, it's not like you were being very reasonable, were you? Now, can I please go home?"

Draco sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose where he could feel a lovely migraine forming, "Yes, fine, go."

And with a flick of her wand, she was gone.

Hermione arrived in her bedroom and promptly fell asleep on her bed, relishing the comfort of familiar surroundings. Draco, however, did not find sleep so easily…

_What is it about her that affects me like this? _

_It really is rather frustrating. _

_I don't understand. _

Hermione's last question ran through his mind all night, leaving him still contemplating as the sun peeked over the horizon.


	9. A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: Property of JKR

A/N: For the person who asked, the song used was called _Get Mine, Get Yours, _and it's number 15 on the Stripped cd. I like it a lot myself. Umm sorry, they didn't get around to doing it in the last chapter. And they won't for a couple more chapters. Yes, I know, I'm evil. This chapter focuses mainly on Draco, and adds a little bit more of Lucius' personality. So enjoy!

Ch.9

A Rude Awakening

Draco awoke from his fitful sleep with a start. Glaring at the house elf who dared awaken him at seven o'clock, he immediately demanded to know what this is all about.

The obviously terrified house elf curtsied and replied, "Tipper is being very sorry sir, Master Draco sir, but the big Master is asking for you in the breakfast room."

Draco sighed, wiping a hand over his eyes. "Yes, Tipper, please tell 'big Master' that I will be there at a decent hour."

Tipper was not satisfied and with a flick of his hand he thumped Draco out of bed. Draco spluttered with outrage, but the house elf was prepared for this reaction and scuttled out of the way of Draco's fast approaching hand.

"I is being very sorry, but big Master wants you in the breakfast room right now."

And with a snap of Tipper's fingers, Draco found himself standing inside the breakfast room, disheveled hair and all.

"Ah, Draco, what a pleasure that you could join us this morning." Lucius smirked as his son ground his teeth together in annoyance.

_Exploiting his weaknesses becomes more enjoyable every day. What a pity he isn't a morning person._ Lucius allowed himself a moment to reflect on the little ways he tormented his son daily. _It's all in good fun, absolutely no real harm to the boy._

Draco found that it was really about time that he expressed his displeasure. "Yes Father, I'm sure that it comes as quite a _surprise_ to you."

Lucius nodded, plastering an innocent-'who? Me? Never!'-Look onto his face. "It always is rather a shock when you decide to join the realm of the living before noon."

Of course Father would be absolutely impervious to any bad humor today. Sodding morning people.

Seeing that Draco was quickly reaching the end of his tether, Lucius gestured for him sit down at the table.

"Sit, eat. You have a very big day ahead of you Draco. I merely wanted to make sure that you would have ample time to pack your things."

Draco shook his head, deeply confused. "Why on earth would I want to pack anything? Where am I going?"

"Draco, today is the day you start at university." Draco nodded, well aware of that fact. "I realize this, but why would I need to pack anything for that?"

Lucius smiled inwardly, but outwardly contorted his face into a mask of confusion. "Did I forget to tell you that this school has dormitories of sorts? You'll be sharing a room with another boy of about your age. Most likely a Muggle boy. Severus and I both felt that this would be a pleasant change for you." Lucius sat back and waited for his words to make their full impact.

Draco sat, processing the words that were now swirling inside his head. _Sharing a room…muggle boy…Severus and I… _Upon hitting those words Draco barely suppressed a groan. _Just bloody wonderful, Father's got his favorite partner in crime in on this too._

After Lucius had switched sides before the defeat of Voldemort, Lucius and Severus had resumed their old friendship and were now as thick as thieves, sometimes literally.

Draco had barely managed to repress the memories of the pranks the duo had played on him in the last few years. _The Weasley twins have nothing on those two._

Draco shook himself back to the problem at hand and reflected. _I suppose it won't be so bad. Muggles do have their advantages, music being one of them. _Here Draco got slightly excited. _Maybe he can show me how to use one of those 'Walking-Mans', or whatever the Muggles call the music boxes._

Draco finally realized that his father was staring at him and he felt compelled o at least say something.

"Well, Father, I'm not happy about this, but maybe it will turn out to be a learning experience for me. I should probably begin packing my things now. What time is my dorm mate supposed to arrive?"

"Probably around noon, according to Severus. However, Draco you will have to move in all of your things the Muggle way. I have taken the liberty of ordering a car for you to use around school and you may pack your things in there."

Draco nodded, resigned to the strange choices his father was bent on making for him. "Yes Father." Draco headed back towards his room to dress and pack.

Stomping along the corridor, Draco found it harder and harder to suppress his anger at the way his life was being so callously managed.

Bloody Father and Severus. Did they ever consider that I might want to have some choice in this? At least they could have placed me with a wizard for a roommate. I don't know what's gotten into those two, expecting me to study magic in the same room with a Muggle. Have they gone mad?

_Okay, alright, deep breaths. Deep breaths. They're just having some fun, and it will be alright. If it's not when I get there, then I'll make it alright. Now, to the business at hand…_

Draco immersed himself in his packing, intent on getting out to the college by ten. Which left him only a scant hour to pack his things if he had any hope of getting to the university by 'driving.'

Whatever that was.

A/N 2: I cannot believe I forgot to say this earlier, but thank you to evryone who reviewed, and my beta wants to say thank you to everyone who wished her well. She is feeling better now. On another note, my father is going into surgery tomorrow, nothing too serious, it's a routine procedure, but being at the hospital will keep me away from the computer, so I'm posting two chapters today.


	10. Retail Therapy

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Ch. 10

Retail Therapy

While Draco found himself learning the ins and outs of the Muggle automobile, Hermione was participating in a much more pleasurable activity…

"Oh yes… right there… just a little bit harder…ahh…perfect!"

Hermione moaned in pleasure, and as she sat up and wrapped the towel more firmly about herself, she nodded her thanks to the masseuse that had just finished her session.

"Heidi, you are such a marvel at this. I feel more relaxed than I ever have. Thank you so much for fitting me in at the last minute." Hermione smiled, and Heidi smiled back.

"It was no problem, though it would probably be better for both of us if you made an appointment with the receptionist on the way out." She laughed, and Hermione joined in saying, "You know I think I will. I'll get the works. I haven't had a decent manicure and pedicure in ages."

Heidi agreed, "You should definitely get the full package. It comes with a rejuvenating facial that is just the thing for tension headaches. And I know you get those."

Hermione nodded ruefully, and slid herself off the table and headed towards the changing area at the back of the room, still talking to Heidi over her shoulder.

"These last few days have been so stressful. Everything is just happening so fast. I have so much to tell you."

Heidi nodded sympathetically. The two girls had become friends over the years and Heidi knew everything about Hermione, except that she was a witch.

Hermione came out from behind the changing curtain and she looked at Heidi, "Hey, aren't you supposed to go on a lunch break about now?"

Heidi grinned mischievously, "Actually not for about another twenty minutes, but I don't have another appointment until one…"

Hermione winked at Heidi and said, "Well, I think I'm going to go try that new Mediterranean food place down the street; I'll probably sit outside."

"Yum. You know I absolutely love chicken kebab sandwiches and hummus. But I only have a short lunchtime so I wouldn't be able to order it and wait…You know I think I need to take the towels out to the laundry room now."

Hermione laughed out loud and the two girls parted ways in the corridor with Hermione quietly saying, "I'll have iced tea and hummus waiting by the time you get there."

Heidi nodded and dashed off towards the laundry room while Hermione settled her bill up front and walked merrily out of the salon.

. . . . . . .

Hermione sat at a table for two outside the restaurant, sipping an iced tea and enjoying the sun. She scanned the street every now and then, looking for a sign of Heidi; unfortunately, Heidi was not the person she saw fast approaching her.

Draco walked down the unassuming muggle street, passing a few establishments that looked interesting. All in all however, he was rather unimpressed until he saw the Garden Grill, which appeared to be a nice middle-eastern restaurant with a terrace in front.

Upon approaching the front of the restaurant, however, he saw something much more interesting…

"Hermione Granger, why, long time no see. It's been what, twelve hours?

Hermione found herself in a state of paralytic shock. _This can't be real. This can't be real. Run. Hide! Do something!!!! _Her traitorous body however, simply smiled at Draco and said, "Well, fancy seeing you here Malfoy."

_Has the Mudblood flipped her lid? At last! No…it must be a trick of some kind. She was certainly not pleased to see me last night._

Draco decided to take Hermione's statement at face value, for the moment.

"Yes, I haven't exactly been here before." Draco then noticed the other drink on the table, and the place setting for two. _Hmm…it would appear that Granger has a lunch date…_

Draco assumed an apologetic expression, "I do hope that I'm not interrupting anything..." He trailed off leaving Hermione to answer the unasked question.

Hermione blushed faintly before firmly scolding herself. _What on earth are you doing blushing about Draco Malfoy? What does it matter? Now tell him that you're waiting for a fabulous man and send him on his way so he doesn't bother you again._

Hermione groaned at her inner voice and mumbled a "Yes, Mum" under her breath before realizing that Draco was still standing there and obviously waiting for an answer.

All set to send Malfoy on her way, she opened her mouth and …was shocked at what came out of it.

"Actually, I'm just meeting a girl friend of mine. She works at a salon up the street and…what exactly are you doing here Malfoy?" The last part was said with a bit of malice as Hermione realized that she had been chatting civilly with the cave man that had dragged her off last night.

"Whoa there Granger. Don't get all pissy with me. I was just walking up the street, trying to figure out how on earth muggle life works."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, peering quizzically up at Draco. "Why would _you_ need to know about…" she lowered her voice to almost a whisper, "muggles?"

Draco rolled his eyes at her lowered voice. "Please Hermione, they probably just think it's some weird new slang. And I need to know about Muggles because I'm being forced to interact with them."

"Hmm…well," here Hermione paused as if weighing a huge decision, which she was. "I suppose, I mean, if you wanted, I could teach you?"

She blurted the last part out so quickly that Draco had to take a minute to decipher it, however, when he finally understood, he was all too eager.

"That would be great!" A little too late Draco tried to play off his excitement, "I mean, yeah, sure. That would save me a lot of trouble."

Hermione looked down the street just then and she caught her friend Heidi walking towards her, thankfully she hadn't spotted Hermione yet. "Alright, fine. But you need to leave now."

Draco nodded but then thought a second, "But, Granger, how am I supposed to reach you?"

Hermione had already started to regret her offer, and Draco's question gave her an idea. She could get out of this and still come out looking like the good person…

"Call me…I'm in the book, now go! Please!" Draco walked quickly away, mind whirling in confusion…

_Call her? How would one go about doing that? Am I supposed to just shout out her name? And what book? How can she be in the book? I don't understand!_

Draco walked away, still contemplating the madness of Hermione's statements; and Hermione waved Heidi over to their table.

"Heidi! I'm over here! What took you so long?"

. . . . . . .

Hermione waved goodbye to Heidi as they walked in opposite directions from each other. Heidi went towards her job, and Hermione simply wandered aimlessly, processing the advice Heidi had given her.

_"Don't worry about Ron, dear. He will get over it, and you will too. Now, don't look at me like that! I know that you cared for him, and the end of a relationship always comes as a shock."_

Hermione had waved off her words, and Heidi continued. _Now, about this Draco fellow, who sounds pretty darn hot by the way, just be polite and cool the next time you see him. That is, if you ever do see him again, London is a pretty big city. Now you go and have some fun! Go shopping; buy yourself some pretty new things. And call me later!"_

With that, Heidi had walked into the salon and left Hermione where she was now: standing in front of a clothing store, and wondering if she should go in.

She gathered up her courage and straightened her shoulders, and walked through the doors, into the abyss of feminine clothing.

. . . . . . .

Hermione dropped onto her couch, her packages falling around her. She was utterly exhausted. Who knew revamping one's entire wardrobe could be so tiring?

Somehow, once she had begun her buying frenzy, she had been unable to stop. Clothing littered her room, pants, skirts, shirts, shoes, and purses were strewn about from where they had fallen out of overstuffed shopping bags. Even better than that were the accessories. Hair clips, makeup, everything a girl could want; and yet, Hermione was still not satisfied.

Even if Ron was clingy and possessive, it was still nice to have someone to hang out with in the evening. She briefly entertained the idea of dropping by Harry's and seeing if he wanted to get dinner, but quickly pushed it aside as she remembered it was Harry and Ginny's anniversary.

_Well, I do have to have dinner sometime. I'll just get dressed and go. Hey, I can use my new clothes!_

Hermione put on a pair of jeans and grabbed one of her new purses, transferring her wallet into it as she walked towards the door.

As she twisted the doorknob, her telephone rang, startling her a bit. She waited a second, wondering if she should answer, but the desire for human companionship won out.

She walked over to the phone quickly, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Is anyone there?"

A voice finally answered her.

"Oh! Wow, um…hello Draco."


	11. The Book

Disclaimer: Everything and anything recognizable belongs to JKR.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. For curious minds, yes my Daddy is doing fine. He's a little groggy but that's only because he's still on Percoset. Unfortunately for you guys, my grandma is coming to town late tonight, which means she's staying in my room...which means no computer until Tuesday afternoon...so as my way of apologizing I'm posting this chapter tonight. I'm really sorry! But the good news is, I already have chapter twelve written out in my handy-dandy notebook, and it will be ready to go on Tuesday.

And now for the real reason why you guys are here...

Ch. 11

"The Book"

As Draco sauntered away from Hermione, his thoughts rushing about his head like tiny whirling dervishes, he couldn't resist one last look. Looking over his shoulder he saw her smile enchantingly and then heard her laugh ring out like a bell above all other sounds.

Stunned into awe, he could barely walk. _She is completely and utterly captivating._

Draco found himself walking towards the flat that he now shared with two muggles, a brother and sister. They were fraternal twins and, he suspected, shared a brain.

He walked in the door and waved a quick hello to the two muggles, who were sprawled across the two couches in the living area of the flat, watching something on the telly.

Draco was about to walk past them to go to his room, but halfway there he stopped, conveniently blocking the telly.

"Hey mate, watch it, you're blocking the TV." The brother had evidently taken offense. Draco quickly moved, but he still had a question to ask.

"Erm…, James, Katy, do we have a 'book'?" The aforementioned Katy and James looked at Draco like he had gone insane.

Katy apparently decided to take pity on him, probably because he was cute when he was all lost and confused. "Draco, there's an entire shelf of books over there. Are you feeling alright?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I mean, a umm... a friend of mine asked me to call her, and she told me she was in 'the book'. Do we have a 'book'?"

Katy laughed, "Oh yeah, it's on the kitchen counter, it's called a phone book Draco." Draco shook his head in bewilderment.

_Phones? Books? Calling someone? If this keeps up I'm going to be worse than Barnabus the Barmy!_ Pulling himself together he went into the kitchen and found 'the book'.

Draco ambled back into the living room, settling onto a chair and paging through the phone book until he grasped the concept. He knew it was ridiculous to actually do this the muggle way. He could have just as easily apparated back to her flat, or owled her, but something perverse and stubborn in his nature delighted in doing the unexpected.

He finally found her name, and was perplexed beyond all reason when he saw a list of numbers across from it. _What on Earth am I supposed to do with these? And what exactly is a phone? Do we even have one? _

When he moved in he vaguely remembered James saying that there was, in fact, a telephone, but he didn't know where the contraption was! But he was damned if he would give up now!

Draco cleared his throat, startling both of the Muggles and catching their attention. "Could one of you tell me where the telephone is?" Hoping that that was the correct way to say the word, he desperately waited for the answer.

James answered him in an offhand way that reassured Draco of the normalcy of his request. "Sure, it's on the table in the hallway, it's a cordless so you can take it into your room. Just remember to hang it up when you're done."

Draco looked completely confused, and Katy decided to take pity on him. "Come on, it's on the way to my room and I'm going in there anyways."

She led Draco down the hall, stopping by a little table that was an equal distance from all of their rooms. "Here's the phone." Draco nodded his thanks, picked up the phone and walked towards his room.

"Draco?" Katy called after him, an amused note in her voice. "Have you ever used a cordless before?" Draco tried to bluster his way out of the question, but to his dismay found himself asking, "Was I that obvious?"

Katy smiled, "Well, you don't actually need to take the whole thing with you." She walked over to him and detached the handset, setting the base back down on the table.

"There you go. Just put it back when you're done. If you don't the phone will lose its charge and we won't be able to use it for awhile."

Draco smiled, said thank you, and tried to hide his blushing. He walked towards his room, examining the "cordless." Whatever that meant.

He had figured out driving pretty quickly, and discovered that he was rather fond of the gas pedal, but he was convinced that this telephone thing was beyond him.

He sat on his bed, with the door shut, and studied the numbered buttons on the face of the thing. He suddenly had a revelation! _The numbers in the book correspond with the buttons! If I just press the correct button for each number, I might get ahold of Hermione! I mean umm...Just so I can figure out how to act Muggle of course. _

He pressed the buttons, and held the phone in front of him. He heard a tone, and then a ringing noise, and then he heard her voice! It was coming from the machine, and it sounded distinctly irritated.

"Hello?"

He studied the thing, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Hello?"

_Ooh, Hermione sure sounded mad._

He placed the phone next to his ear and was startled when her voice rang through his head, clearer than it was before.

"Is anyone there?"

Steeling his nerves, he drawled into the phone.

"Hello Hermione."

And he was surprisingly pleased to hear her voice, unsure and wary, mumble out a reply.

"Oh! Wow, um…hello Draco."


	12. A Brief Interlude

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Please don't hurt me! I know I said Tuesday and it's now Thursday, but this week is truly the week from hell. My Dad didn't go back to work until this morning, so as soon as I woke up I hauled ass to the computer to get to typing. To top this hellish week off, my little sister and I are getting our wisdom teeth surgically removed tomorrow. Therefore, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out today too. Unfortunately neither of them will be beta-ed, but spell-check and severe self-editing should prevent too many typos.

A/N 2: **THIS IS CHAPTER RELATED! **This chapter goes back to right before Draco apparated Hermione out of the club in chapter 7. One reader commented saying that they wanted to know Harry and Ginny's reactions, and my mind took that and ran with it. Sorry it's not Hermione and Draco right now, but I should have that chapter out today too. If any of you have a huge issue with Harry/Ginny pairings (I know I usually do, they bore the heck out of me) you don't necessarily have to read this chapter, but it would be nice to hear from you. So, please read it! Remember, your reviews will cheer me up through my horrendous ordeal…so maybe I'm a little dramatic.

Ok, I'm done now!

Ch.12

A Brief Interlude

Harry looked out at the dance floor, glancing over the couples, when his gaze was drawn to a rather malevolent looking figure off to the side. He recognized the blonde man, and followed his gaze out to the floor.

Harry motioned for Ginny to look, and they both watched, mouths agape as Draco Malfoy walked over to their best friend and ripped her out of the arms of the brunette man she was dancing with.

"What on earth does he think he's doing?" Harry was understandably pissed off and was on his way out to the dance floor, when he noticed that the pair was no longer fighting.

Ginny chuckled a little as she pulled her boyfriend back towards the bar. "It seems that Hermione has found her man for the night. Now don't you go over there and interfere. She already warned you not to."

Ginny set her mind to distracting Harry, and so the two did not notice when Hermione and Draco disappeared off of the dance floor.

Only when they arrived home later that night, both drunk off their arses, did either of them notice that Hermione had left. However, they both had much better things to do than worry about their friend, since both expected that she was having a _very_ pleasurable evening.

They both fell into bed together, Ginny falling asleep in Harry's arms almost right away. Harry, however, lay awake for quite some time, startlingly sober for the amount of alcohol he had imbibed that evening.

_I know Hermione was right. She's going to absolutely love her gift; because if she doesn't, I don't know what I'm going to do._

The next morning Ginny awoke with a pounding headache. She groaned in pain and after realizing that movement was not such a great idea, she decided to lie still in Harry's arms.

She smiled up at his sleeping face and reflected on their relationship.

Today is two years. Not always happy, definitely calm, but between Harry and I, who really expected calm? But it's all been wonderful, each misunderstanding has only brought us closer.

She lifted her head off the pillow, and after realizing that she could see straight now; she slipped out of bed and padded towards the kitchen.

She swallowed the cure-all potion she had left on the counter just in case, and immediately felt better. It was her mother's recipe and it worked wonders for headaches, especially those of the alcohol-induced variety,

She walked into the bedroom and left the bottle on Harry's nightstand, knowing he would want it as soon as he woke up.

I think he actually drank more than me last night, Hermione snogging Malfoy must have really freaked him out. Oh well, they looked pretty comfortable together, I'll have to call her tomorrow, but today I'm busy.

Ginny smiled the very special smile reserved for women in love, and then began to contemplate making breakfast.

She decided on bacon and eggs, simple and quick, because she had a little bit of last minute shopping to do.

Just as she was placing the food onto plates, Harry walked briskly into the kitchen and dropped a kiss on her cheek. He put the potion bottle back into the cabinet and said, "Thanks for that. I feel loads better now."

Ginny smirked, "Next time I might not be so nice, it wouldn't hurt you to lay off the vodka, or the fire whiskey for that matter." Harry recognized the teasing note in her voice for what it meant, and replied, with a smirk of his own, "Ah, so the wifely nagging begins already hmm?"

They laughed, but Ginny felt a spark of hope inside her. Wifely nagging? Hmm, I'm good with the wife part…maybe he will…

Ginny brought the plates to their table, remembering how vehemently her parents had protested them living together. Molly had been highly against it, and Ginny remembered laughing when she had told her that, "They won't buy the cow if they can get the milk for free."

Ginny simply wasn't worried about it. Sure she wanted kids, but she had just finished mediwitch training, and Harry was traveling all the time for Quidditch, and the time wasn't right for children. But marriage on the other hand, well, that sounded perfect.

During her thoughts, Harry had finished his breakfast and was now cleaning his dishes and putting them away.

He bent down over her shoulder, dropping a kiss on her lips. "I've some last minute things to do luv, I'll be back in time for tonight, don't you worry about that."

Ginny smiled, "I've some shopping to do as well. I'll meet you for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron?"

He grinned, "Sounds perfect, see you at twelve. Love you Gin." And with a pop he had apparated out of their home.

Ginny cleaned up her dishes and set about getting dressed. Minutes later, thanks to some very handy charms, she was ready to go.

She raised her wand and apparated into Madame Malkin's Boutique, which was a new addition to her other shop. This branch however, was highly feminized and Ginny knew it would have exactly what she wanted.

Madame Malkin herself greeted her when she entered. It really is a wonder what being the Minister of Magic's daughter can change. Mr. Weasley had been elected minister soon after Voldemort had been vanquished.

He had had the support of the Boy- Who-Lived, and surprisingly, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Ginny sometimes wondered which endorsement had meant more. The Malfoys were still a very old and respected family, and had even married into Muggle blood. Lucius' brother had married a very nice muggle from Ireland. That had been the scandal of the century, but Ginny thought that Margaret was a very nice woman.

Ginny politely smiled and murmured a greeting to Madame Malkin, realizing that she had been staring off into space for quite awhile now.

Madame bustled around Ginny, before standing back and saying, "Now what do you need today dear?"

Ginny smiled and blushed a little, paying to Merlin that this didn't get back to her father. "It's a very special night tonight, and I needed something to wear." There, that sounded nice and vague.

But Madame wasn't having any of that. "Do you just need a dress robe? Or do you need a special something for under the dress?"

Ginny was horrified as she felt the blush glowing a bright red on her cheeks. Unfortunately, her day-glow blush had remained with her throughout her life. "I'm going to need both Madame Malkin."

Madame peered down at her, and clapped her hands twice, motioning for the measuring tapes. She flicked her wand and they set to measuring Ginny. "The last time you were in I only got measurements for your training robes. We're going to need a much more complete set for this."

She smiled a rather motherly smile before gesturing towards the changing room. She set Ginny up with a few robes, and proceeded to question her about her life.

"I heard that you just got your certificate. That's marvelous, simply marvelous. My own daughter just got out of Hogwarts, she's decided to be a mediwitch as well."

They smiled and made polite talk ranging from Madame's daughter, to Arthur's upcoming election, to, of course, the very special evening Ginny was planning.

Finally, Ginny was done, and she carried her robes out of the store, very pleased with the shimmery cream color that accented her complexion, and the velvety soft material that accented just about everything else.

Although, she was ecstatic about the bra and underwear set she had gotten to go under he robes. A creamy color, to match the dress, with scalloped lace around the edges and intricate embroidery; it was lovely.

She rushed along to meet Harry for lunch.

Harry had spent most of the morning with Arthur Weasley. But first, he had gone to pick up Ginny's present from the jewelry store. It was the nature of this 'present' that had necessitated the visit to Arthur.

For the present was, in actuality, a very lovely diamond and ruby engagement ring. The diamond was raised slightly above the two rubies that flanked it on either side, and the ring itself was a lovely white gold.

Hermione had helped him pick it out, along with a pair of ruby studs that was Ginny's actual anniversary present, since the ring was really a gift for the both of them.

Afterwards, Harry had gone to meet with Arthur for coffee in his office. Arthur had given his approval very effusively, and both he and Harry had almost cried at the joyous moment.

Harry was in heaven, and now he had to go meet his angel for lunch.

The two lovebirds met at the Leaky Cauldron and shared a leisurely lunch before going back to their apartment to find a way to pass the time…We'll let them do that by themselves…shall we?

Much, much later, Harry went out to get the food they had special-ordered from a delightful French restaurant. Ginny took the time to get out of bed and to change into the lovely clothing she had purchased earlier. She set her gift to Harry on the table in the dining room, and with a flick of her wand, the room was bathed in soft candlelight, and the table was set.

When Harry walked in, he did a double take. Who is that lovely woman? She truly is an angel. And Ginny was mightily pleased by his reaction. She took the food from him and laid it out into serving dishes and shooed him off to the bedroom with a fiery kiss.

Harry came out five minutes later, quite dapper in slacks and a dress shirt, Ginny's present in his hand. The ring was in its velvet box, safely inside of his pants' pocket.

Sometime much later, dinner was gone and the dishes had been swished-and-flicked back into their places. Harry and Ginny both opened their presents. Harry loved his, a nice compact Swiss Army-like knife that had an engraving of a lion on it. Ginny was flustered and rushed to explain.

"You told me that you had always wanted one, and so I asked Hermione what it was, and then I had it made like the knife, but with some special additions."

Harry pulled her so that her back was leaning against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. "It's wonderful Ginny. Thank you very much." The short statement was so sincere that she had no choice but to believe him, and she then set about opening her present.

She gasped in delight at the earrings, but a part of her was slightly disappointed that it wasn't something else.

She and Harry stood together for a moment, before Harry sat her down on the couch. He sat down next to her, and took her hand in his.

"Ginny I have some very important news, and it involves both of us so I wanted you to be the first to know. I have been asked to play Quidditch for Spain. They're offering me anything and everything I want."

Ginny felt her heart breaking, so this is where he leaves me. She gulped and said, "Oh that's lovely Harry."

Harry paused, his excitement dimming, before he finally realized how this must sound to her. He rushed to reassure her.

"No, Ginny, I want you to come with me! You've just finished training, and there are several highly respected hospitals there, and oh bugger I'm messing this up."

He slid off the couch, pulling the ring box out of his pocket, and then got down on one knee.

"What I'm trying to say, is, that I couldn't imagine my life without you now. And I never want to have to even consider that. I want you to come with me, but I want you to come as my wife."

With that supremely ungraceful statement, he opened the box, and slid the ring onto her finger, waiting breathlessly for the word that would either make or break him.

Ginny could hardly see through her tears. She stood, pulling Harry with her and into her arms. "Yes Harry! Of course, I will!"

The two joyously celebrated their engagement with a joining of another kind that lasted late into the night.

As they fell asleep in each other's arms, they both whispered, "I love you."


	13. Dinner and Office Supplies

Disclaimer: See previous twelve chapters.

A/N: Hey guys, the room finally stopped spinning enough for me to type. I feel like I've been punched in the jaw a couple of times. Four times, to be exact. Plus the medicine I'm on makes me itchy and nauseous if I don't eat. And it's actually kind of hard to eat with stitches in your mouth, who knew? Anyways, here's the next chapter, hopefully we'll make it to 100 reviews on this one. I'm incredibly excited about the response I received on the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and wished me well. Don't worry; I'll be better right after I eat some bread.

Ch. 13

Dinner and Office Supplies

Hermione recovered quickly, her famous composure suddenly deciding to show up for the first time that weekend.

She contemplated saying something scathing, but in the end, all she could manage was a weak, "Good job. You passed your first test."

Draco was disturbed, "Test? What test?" Hermione chuckled, and changed the subject quickly. "So, when do you want to start these 'lessons'? I mean if you can figure out how to work the phone all by yourself, then you don't really need me to teach you anything right?"

Draco realized the ploy behind her words, and for once, was quick to admit that someone else had helped him. "Actually my roommate, Katy, helped me. So it turns out I do still need your help."

_Merlin but saying those words hurt. A Malfoy? Asking for help? There's something wrong with that, father would definitely not approve._

"So, Hermione, I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight…"

"Actually, Malfoy, I was just about to go for dinner-"

"Wonderful, I'll come with you then." Draco could almost feel her disappointment and a part of him actually felt badly for pestering her.

But the much larger part of him was insisting that she had volunteered, so it was all her fault.

On the other end of the line, Hermione suppressed a groan. _You should have listened to me earlier. If you had just told him to go away you wouldn't be in this mess. And you did volunteer for this little class; so you better follow through miss._

Damn her inner voice!

Hermione then decided that the faster she got through teaching Malfoy to be a Muggle, the less time she would have to spend with him, so it was in her best interests to start now.

"Fine, Malfoy-"

"Tut tut, Hermione, my dear, I _must_ insist that you call me Draco. After all, we have been…friendly lately. There's no reason for such formality."

Hermione fumed, _he's just reminding me that he's seen me in my skivvies! And why does he get such a bloody kick out of that?_

"Yes, yes, alright Draco. Why don't you apparate to my flat, and I'll take you to a pub that's just around the corner from me?"

"That sounds-"

_Click._

The sound of a dial tone filled Draco's ear, and he was smart enough to realize that Hermione had just been very rude to him.

"Well, we'll just have to get her to explain that. And now…what to wear?"

Draco's father had taken the liberty of picking out a rather large, and unfortunately very colorful, Muggle wardrobe for Draco. Draco was actually pretty sure that no one would _ever_ wear most of the clothing his father had gotten, and he had taken to transfiguring most of his things into a different color/ style/material.

_Does Father think I'm that stupid? Leather pants! Really now, I wouldn't wear dragon hide pants, why on earth would I wear the Muggle version?_

He settled for a pair of black jeans, and a blue shirt that he had managed to charm the gaudy red and orange flowers off of. Hopefully that was Muggle enough.

He grabbed his wallet, which was conveniently filled with Muggle money, and with a couple plastic cards that he hoped Hermione could teach him how to use. Lucius had called them credit cards, but he had seemed just as clueless as Draco was.

Draco walked out of his bedroom and out the front door, closing it just loud enough so that Katy and James knew he had left and then with a swish and a flick of his wand he was gone.

After she hung up, Hermione sat on the couch, waiting for Draco. She was already dressed, and she refused to get dressed up for Draco Malfoy. And the lip-gloss that she dabbed onto her lips was only because her lips were chapped.

She was so focused on not impressing Draco, that she didn't even notice him apparate into her home, and was extremely shocked when he tapped her on the shoulder.

Draco looked around the apartment, and realized that it was fairly spacious, and that Hermione had no roommates. _How had she managed that?_ And Draco, being Draco, decided to ask her.

"How did you end up with an apartment to yourself? I though those were almost impossible to get."

Hermione smirked; she knew that. "Well, my grandparents own the building, so when the tenant who lived her decided to move, they saved it for me."

Draco simply glared. _Someone who has more connections than me? Simply impossible._

Hermione was now in a wonderful mood, and she decided to take it out on Draco. "It is a beautiful night isn't it? Simply wonderful."

Draco nodded, very confused by her sudden change in tone. "Shall we be going now?"

Hermione nodded, opening the door and motioning for Draco to follow her. "We'll be walking there, since it really is just down the street. And afterwards, we can go shopping, or catch a movie. Do you have to be awake early tomorrow?"

Draco shook his head no, "I don't have anything to do until Tuesday morning, so don't worry about that. I'm just kind of settling in right now."

Hermione nodded, and they continued to walk. Hermione was now very aware of the silence stretching between them and she was desperate to fill it.

"So why exactly do you need to learn to be a Muggle?"

Draco laughed, "Well, I'm not exactly sure of that myself. My father has decided that I should attend a Muggle university while I am undergoing an apprenticeship of sorts."

Hermione was confused, "But I thought, well I mean, your father wants you around Muggles?"

For once Draco completely agreed with her.

"I'm just as confused as you are. I think he's trying very hard to rebuild his reputation. He did a lot of really awful things, and a lot of people still don't trust him. With Mr. Weasley in office right now, he has to be especially careful."

Draco paused, unsure about how to word the next part of his thoughts. "Although, I really think he has changed. He's not all that nice, and he still has a very strange sense of humor, but he's focusing more on teasing me than torturing people. Which is a definite change for the better."

Hermione nodded. "I noticed that, especially when he supported Arthur for election, and he's still supporting him now. He threw all of us for a loop; it was interesting. None of us are quite sure what he wants."

Draco was getting very tired of talking to his father, mainly because he still harbored some rather irritated feelings toward the man who was responsible for his current lifestyle, so he decided to change the subject.

"So, since I'll be going to a Muggle school, is there anything in particular I should know?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, her mood instantly brightening on the subject of school.

Draco sighed, _Some things never change._

"Oh yes, you'll need notebooks, and paper, and pens. Oh I love pens. They are so much easier to use than quills."

Draco stopped her, "Wait, what do you mean no quills? And no parchment either? What do Muggles use?"

Hermione just laughed. "I'll take you to an office supply store later, but for now, we're here." She stopped in front of a nice looking establishment that claimed to serve the best ale in England.

She led him inside, asking a waiter to seat them, which he did. And within moments Draco found himself ensconced inside of a large booth, Hermione sitting across from him.

He looked at the menu, and to his relief saw that he did still recognize the food. _However..._ "What are these drinks?"

Hermione laughed and told him not to worry about it, she would order his drink.

Sometime later they both left the pub, after Draco had insisted on paying, and Hermione had shown him how to use his credit card.

Hermione hailed a taxi, saying, "The office store is a couple miles from here, and I don't want to walk. And from now on, no apparating unless necessary."

Draco protested vehemently until Hermione clapped her hand over his mouth long enough to tell the cabbie where to go. She forgot to take her hand off Draco's mouth, and was shocked as all hell when she felt his tongue tracing the lines on her palm.

It was slightly gross, but surprisingly erotic, and as she yanked her hand away and wiped it on her jeans, she couldn't help but remember the feeling of his body pressed against hers, and the things that ever-so-talented tongue of his had done.

Draco sat back and watched Hermione's reaction, having flashbacks of his own.

They were both slightly breathless and more than a little flushed when the cabbie finally stopped in front of the store. Hermione paid him, and grabbing Draco's hand, dragged him inside.

Draco was simply amazed. The store was so clean and well lit. Hermione was buzzing around putting things into a basket, strange things that were colorful and bright. He, however, was trying to figure out how to kiss her.

Hermione was intensely aware of Draco's gaze on her. She couldn't help getting a little weak in the knees, and instantly hated herself for it. _Shape up Hermione. It will not happen again. It was a ONE TIME only option. Do not make a fool of yourself._

They reached the checkout line, and Hermione was thoroughly relieved. After this she could just put him in a cab and he could go home on his own, and she would be free to not think of him for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately, Draco was not being agreeable.

Hermione broached the subject of going home separately, and he wouldn't hear of it. Said something about dangerous streets, and late nights, and stupid females! Humph.

And with that he grasped her arm in his and apparated them both back to her apartment where he deposited her on the doorstep, kissed her soundly on the lips, and disappeared.

Hermione was furious, and very, very aroused. _Damn him!_

Draco appeared on the front step of his flat, and unlocking the door, he walked into the place and straight into his room, his packages clutched tightly in his hand.

He laid his purchases out on he bed, and contemplated his actions that evening.

_Did I really just kiss her again? What is going on with me? She's taking over my mind. _He looked at the stuff on the bed and realized he had no idea what to do with any of it.

He smirked…_Looks like I'll just have to see her tomorrow…what a shame._


	14. Return of the Real World

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Woo-hoo! I'm past 100 reviews. I love it. Umm..yeah, this chapter is shorter than the last two, but oh well, more tomorrow. Don't forget to tell me what you think!

Ch. 14

Return of the Real World

The next morning Hermione awoke with a start. The sun was streaming through her windows, it was nine o'clock in the morning and…__

_Holy shit! I have to be at work in ten minutes!_

As Hermione raced around her house, wondering why she couldn't find a pair of jeans and a slightly clean shirt, her eyes fell upon the shopping bags that were pushed into a corner of her room.

Madly ripping tags off, and muttering cleaning charms, she raced out of her house, running down the stairs and apparating at the first chance she got.

She landed in a conveniently placed alcove just outside of the book store/café that she worked at.

Glancing up at the clock, she pulled on the blue apron that was part of her uniform and slid behind the counter just as her manager came walking out.

Hermione smiled brightly, praying that she wasn't too out of breath. "Hello Mr. Irving. Wonderful morning, isn't it?"

Her manager looked slightly disappointed and Hermione knew exactly why.

_He was expecting me to be late, just like every other Monday. Well, I win this week! Take that higher management!_

Unfortunately, she was caught on a technicality.

Mr. Irving smirked. "Ah, Hermione, have you had a chance to clock in yet?"

_DAMN._

Forcing a now greatly diminished smile, Hermione said, "Well, umm…I'll just get to that right now then."

Mr. Irving smiled. "You do that, Miss Granger, you do that."

Hermione almost slammed the door on her way into the employee's lounge but stopped herself just in time. _I will act like an adult. I will, I will, I will!_

She clocked in, and turned to leave when one of her favorite coworkers walked in. "James! How did moving go?" James had been bragging about moving into his own place all of last week.

He smiled, and replied, "It went pretty well. My sis and I moved in to a three-bedroom place that's just a couple blocks away. We have a roommate. He's kind of batty, acts like a foreigner, but he's British alright."

Hermione laughed. "Maybe he's just different." James shrugged, "Maybe. Katy thinks he's pretty cute."

"Good for her then. You'll get used to him after awhile." Hermione peeked out of the window in the door. "I gotta go, Irving is headed this way and he's really doesn't like me this month."

James laughed and shooed her out, "Well, it's about time, last month he hated me. Its only fair that he rotates."

Hermione scuttled out to the café and got behind the register, taking orders and giving change. She wasn't very good at actually making the drinks yet. She could pour out straight coffee, and that was about it.

Halfway through her shift she got a half hour lunch, and was not too surprised to see Harry waltz into the coffee shop, looking like he was the happiest man in the world. After all, she had made Harry promise to let her know what happened, and by the way he looked, everything had gone well.

Hermione smiled brightly at Harry and said, "Just a minute. I have to let James know I'm going on my lunch break." Harry nodded and she motioned for him to sit down and wait.

She headed back to the lounge, left her apron on its hook, and then went back out to the counter to talk to James.

She spotted him mixing a drink for an elderly lady, and she waited patiently for him to finish. After he handed the lady her drink, and flashed her one of his charming smiles, he turned to Hermione and asked, "You going on your break now?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Harry's going to tell me what happened last night. I'll let you know when I get back." Hermione told James practically everything, and he knew just how anxious she had been for Harry and Ginny.

James smiled and shooed her away, telling to have fun and be back on time.

Hermione walked over to Harry, pulled him up, and practically dragged him to the sandwich place next door.

While they placed their orders, Hermione was busily pumping Harry for information. However, Harry refused to say anything until they were both sitting down with their lunches.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was bouncing with suppressed anticipation, and he laughed. "She said yes."

Hermione snorted, "Of course she said yes, you twit. What did she say about Spain?"

Harry laughed, "Well, I wish I had been as sure about it as you were. I was practically shaking from nervousness. But...she agreed to Spain.

She was actually really happy about it; they do have some of the top mediwitch centers there, so her career isn't a problem. I think she wants to get away from her mum for a while too. So this all worked out really well."

Hermione hugged him awkwardly over the table. Then she checked her watch and noticed that she only had about ten minutes before she had to go, so she ate her sandwich quickly, and Harry told her about their plans in between bites.

"We're going to move to one of the houses set up for the team, and Ginny is going to get settled in her job. And, we've decided to have the wedding a year from Sunday. On our third anniversary."

Hermione laughed, "You just wanted it that way so there would only be one date to remember."

Harry looked sheepish, but then agreed. "Yeah, that does make life easier, eh?"

By then Hermione was throwing away the rest of her lunch, and dragging Harry out of the door.

She hugged him, and said, "Well, I'm incredibly happy for you, and I can't wait to help Gin with the wedding, but if I'm late for work one more time, I'll get fired."

She dashed inside the café, waving to Harry as she darted into the employee's lounge.


	15. Postponing Reality

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hello all! 122 reviews! Woo-hoo! You guys rock! My beta is finally back after an extended grounding. She was spending too much time on the computer. :::Not my fault!::: So this one shouldn't have any errors, let me know if it does. It's very short, and I decided to experiment with cliffhangers a bit. Don't worry, the next chapter will be out later this afternoon, since this is so short.

Enjoy the story.

Ch. 15

Postponing Reality

Draco woke up on Monday morning with the feeling that he had done something really, really strange the night before.

However, since he had woken up with that feeling for the last three days in a row, he pretty much shrugged it off.

He contemplated actually waking up, but then decided he just didn't feel like it. So, he promptly rolled over and went back to sleep.

Four hours later, when the sun was high in the sky, Draco woke again, looked at the clock, and decided that now would, perhaps, be a good time to wake up.

Blinking red numbers filled his vision: **12:00**.

_Bloody hell! I was supposed to meet Father for lunch! _

Draco knew that there was no way he could make it on time, and still look presentable of course. So, he decided to skip it.

Father is probably going to be pretty displeased, better avoid him for a while. It could make things better.

Draco's subconscious liked to lie to him.

He knew it wouldn't make things better.

But for now, it would work.

Mindful of his roommates, he remembered to pull on a bathrobe before making his way out to the shower.

He shared a bathroom with James. Katy, because she had gotten there before both of them, had gotten the master with the en suite.

Draco still wasn't sure why he had agreed to that.

He jumped into the shower and lazily washed himself. All he had to do today was buy his books for school. After that, he was done.

Well, he also had to owl his father with a decent excuse.

He was pretty sure that "Sorry, I decided to sleep in. See you for the Holidays" just wasn't going to cut it.

Oh well, that could be done tomorrow; his brain wasn't quite up to speed yet.

He got out of the shower, toweled off, put his robe back on and headed towards his room.

Along the way, he saw Katy, headed towards the kitchen. They stopped, said good morning, and Draco noticed that Katy was a rather attractive girl. He wasn't given much time to think on this however, because Katy was obviously in a hurry to get somewhere.

Like away from the hot guy in just a robe.

Katy walked into the kitchen and started laying out food for one. About halfway through, she changed her mind.

_Why don't I ask Draco if he wants some lunch? We could walk down the street to the sandwich shop by James' work. And I could get to know Draco a little better…He really is hot._

With this decided, Katy headed towards Draco's room, she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

Draco walked into his room and picked out something to wear for the day. He stuck with the jeans and a t-shirt combo that had worked the last few days, and as he was pulling the shirt over his head, he heard a knock on his door. Pulling the shirt on all the way, he answered the door.

"Oh, hey Katy, did you need something?"

Katy seemed to be blushing for some reason…Was he missing something? He looked down. _Nope, wearing pants and shirt. What is the issue? Oh, she's talking._

"…some lunch? There's this great place down the street. It's got sandwiches and sodas and stuff."

_Come to think of it, I am kind of hungry. It sounds ok. But what is soda?_

Draco nodded, "Sure. Sounds great. Just let me put my shoes on, ok. I'll be out in a second."

Katy nodded and headed towards the living room to wait. _He actually said ok. He said it sounded 'great'. Not just good, but 'great'. Yes!_

She quickly composed herself, for fear of Draco seeing her very ridiculous happy dance, and sat on the couch, trying to play it cool.

Draco walked out of his room and saw Katy sitting on the couch. She seemed like she was trying very hard to be calm. _It almost seems like she…Oh sweet Merlin no!_

The blush that rose on Katy's cheeks when he walked out was a dead giveaway. Not that he had an issue with Katy, he barely even knew her, it was just, well he did have some kind of common sense. He knew that a one-night stand with a roommate would turn out to be very uncomfortable later on.

Especially if James found out.

That could be very messy.

But for now, it's ok. It's good for now. We're just getting sandwiches.

He and Katy walked towards the sandwich shop, everything perfectly fine, but somehow Draco knew it would go downhill from there.

And it did…


	16. Facing the Music

Disclaimer: ugh...

A/N: Here you go, and now I must go visit an oral surgeon about my teeth. He needs to see if everything is going alright. This chapter is short, only about two and a half pages, but if you add it to the other one, that makes five pages in one day...which is good....maybe.

Don't forget to read and review!

Ch. 16

Facing the Music

Draco and Katy managed to keep up quite a nice conversation. They talked about their upcoming classes. Draco found out what Psychology was, and Katy found out that Draco had led a very secluded life prior to university.

At least that's what Draco claimed.

They were within seeing distance of the sandwich place when the sight of a familiar bushy brown head ducking out of the shop's doorway startled Draco.

He was unreasonably happy at the sight of that hair. And then quite reasonably depressed at the shock of messy black hair that followed it.

_Bloody Potter, always there when you don't want him. I didn't know he and Hermione were still friends. Shouldn't they have drifted apart by now? Ugh, they must have one of those brother and sister relationships. I'll never get rid of him now._

"…and then James was like…Erm…Draco? Are you there?"

Draco snapped back to attention and quickly averted his gaze from Hermione. "Oh yes, sorry Katy, I guess I'm just a little out of it today."

Katy had distracted him just long enough so that he lost sight of Hermione and Potter, and he was now being quite forcibly led inside he sandwich shop.

_Hmm…she's quite pushy. Don't think that's good. Should clear this up very soon._

"Hey, Draco, what kind of sandwich do you want?"

He turned with a look of absolute boredom on his face, and scanned the menu. "I'll take a ham sandwich on wheat, with everything. And a large drink."

After they both had their orders and were sitting, Draco found it necessary to immediately inform Katy that he was seeing someone…especially since her hand was quite persistent in creeping up his thigh. Really, did he look like that kind of guy?

_Well, actually, I am that kind of guy. Just not with her. Besides, I am seeing someone else, kind of, maybe…I'm not sure. Damnit, why am I turning Katy down? We could just have a one-time thing…_

Unfortunately for Katy, just then Draco's subconscious reminded him of the last time he had used that one-time thing line.

_Hermione said that too, and look where you two are now. That line just doesn't work. Sorry, no can do._

Draco looked at the shops surrounding them, and then back at the almost deserted sandwich shop, and the slightly predatory look in her eyes.

_People. We need to be around people._

"Hey Katy, isn't that a university bookstore right there?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. James works there." She checked her watch, "He's actually working right now. Did you want to go check it out?"

Draco nodded. "Actually I need to get my books today, so that would be perfect."

Katy looked a little disappointed, but she agreed, and they threw their trash away and walked next door.

Draco looked around the spacious bookstore and took out his class schedule. "Erm, Katy, can you help me find these books?"

She smiled and looked down the list, "Well, we'll start with the philosophy book now. You're taking Comparative Religions? I heard that was ok, if you get the right professor."

She led him down the aisles until they found each book. "Ok, it looks like you're all set." "Thanks Katy. Do you need to get your books?"

She shook her head, "No, I got them ages ago. Why don't you pay for these, and I'll go wait for you in the coffee shop? I want to say hi to James, plus he gives me free drinks."

"Alright. I'll meet you there in a bit."

Draco stood in line and bought his books, and he was a bit shaken by just how much this felt like Diagon Alley. Granted, it was vastly different, but it had the same bustle and anticipation. The same smell of textbooks and stale air. Very odd.

He shifted the heavy bags of books into both hands and walked towards the coffee shop.

He saw Katy as soon as he walked in. She was at the counter, flirting with one of James' coworkers. She sure moved on quickly.

He set his books down on a table near Katy, and went to the counter to order a drink. He perused the menu, deciding that an iced mocha sounded interesting, even if he wasn't quite sure what it was.

He usually drank his coffee black and extremely hot, if at all; but today was a day for trying new things.

He turned around towards the counter, and was almost shocked out of his skull when he was hit square in the mouth by a dishrag.

_Foul, disgusting, slimy…oh someone's head is going to roll…_

He looked up and was somehow not at all surprised to find himself being glared at quite poisonously by a pair of toffee brown eyes.


	17. Misconceptions

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: I know, I know! Three in one day, how insanely weird am I? But I just got the bug, so here's the next chap.

Ch. 17

Misinterpretations

Hermione couldn't believe just how nervy Draco Malfoy actually was. Imagine him, coming into her place of work and just pretending like he didn't know she would be there.

She was just so absolutely furious that it felt like some strange demon had possessed her.

Maybe that was why she had thrown the dishrag at him.

Thinking back on that moment brought her the first genuine smile since she had seen that smarmy blonde rat.

_He had looked awfully funny spluttering like that._ She let out a short burst of laughter, remembering the outraged, yet unsurprised look on his face.

_That look was what had cinched it. Of course he had done it on purpose._

He had kissed her so thoroughly the night before that he'd made her feel foolish, and then he had had the nerve to come waltzing back into her life the very next afternoon.

The small, rational part of her brain was trying to tell her something. But she just didn't feel like listening.

She slammed her way into the kitchen, doors and breakables cringing in her wake. She proceeded to slam, crash and bang her way through dinner and washing up.

And then she decided that she was going to have quiet evening on the couch with a trashy romance novel. Preferably one that had a messy ending for the evil bastard in the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco was in his room, still fuming. He could still taste that nasty, filthy dishrag in his mouth.

_How could she have done that? What did I ever do to her? And what the bloody hell was she doing there in the first place?_

As Draco thought back on his questions, he managed to dismiss all but the last one. After all, he remembered Hermione having quite a volatile temper in school, and after.

He knew Death eaters that cringed in fear at the mention of her name. Granted, there were only two of them, but one was his father, so that was saying something.

Also, well…he hated to admit it, but things between them had been…muddled lately. And she could have done worse…well probably not in that venue, but she had probably wanted to do much worse.

Draco wiped the sweat that formed on his brow, and thanked his lucky stars that she hadn't pulled a wand on him.

For some odd reason, he still couldn't fathom why she had been there. He decided to go to the source. By that he meant James. James had talked to her and forced her to go outside and calm down. Draco hadn't seen her after that.

He ambled out into the living room, and was pleased to see that James was already sitting on the sofa, and he seemed to have some questions of his own.

"We need to talk." James' voice was low, and slightly threatening. Draco might have been intimidated, but he had his wand on him, therefore nothing could go wrong.

However, Draco agreed with James on one point at least. They did need to talk.

Draco sat on a chair, hoping to make this situation a little less…tense. "I agree. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

James had apparently decided to be reasonable. "What did you do to Hermione to get her so riled up?"

Draco laughed. _That question is so very multi-layered. It isn't just what, it's which one._ "Well, that's at least one of my questions answered. How did you meet Hermione? We went to school together. First year through seventh. We didn't exactly get along then."

James nodded, processing the information and trying to choose his next words carefully. "She works at the coffee shop. We started at the same time, trained together, and she's a friendly person. Don't know what made her go mad on you today. Care to explain?"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, and tried to figure out how to answer this delicately. He didn't even know why he was telling this to James, but he figured it would be in his best interests to keep his roommate happy.

"Well, I told you we used to go to school together? We met up again on Friday night. Purely by accident. And we kind of…erm…hooked up. We ended up at the same club again the next night and she got pretty mad and told me off for something I did. But last night we patched all of that up and we were getting along really well."

James shook his head and laughed. "You really got yourself into something. Hermione's a piece of work. If I swung that way I might risk her myself. Unfortunately, or probably fortunately, I don't. Just so you know."

Draco looked a little confused. "Are you saying that you're…well…"

James just laughed. "You sounded exactly like my father just then. But yeah, I'm gay. Don't worry; I'm in a very satisfying relationship. I won't be hitting on you."

Draco laughed a little nervously. He really wasn't sure how to respond to this. He tried, "I wasn't worried, you don't seem like the flirtatious type." _That sounds incredibly daft Draco, good job!_

James just shook his head amusedly. "I'm not, I guess I'm a little serious. My partner however, well, you'll see him around here eventually. But he never really means it."

James looked at his watch, "Hey I gotta go. But, it was nice talking to you. You're not as strange as I thought."

Draco stood and walked towards his room, pausing to say, "You're not so bad yourself."


	18. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters, places, and themes belong to JKR. All original characters, _especially James_, belong to me

A/N: Your reviews are making me blush! I never thought my little nonsense ramblings would be so well received! Well, I started school today. (It sucked.) So, I might not have another update for a while, but I'm making this chapter long for you. Plus, there's just a lot that needs to go in this part. I had a request for an email telling when I update, if anyone else would like that; let me know in a review, or email me. I'm happy to do it. Well…on to the story!

Ch. 18

Confrontations

Hermione was half way through a pint of Cherry Garcia, and the best chick flick of all time-You've Got Mail- when she heard a ferocious pounding on her door. She jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion on her otherwise calm evening.

She opened her door; unsure of what would be there, and was flabbergasted when an obviously drunk off his arse Ron almost fell on top of her.

His voice was slurred but he tried valiantly to get his point across. "Her-Hermione, I am here to…" Unfortunately, he seemed to have forgotten what his point was. Alcohol tends to do that to you.

Hermione was irritated beyond belief, but she knew that she couldn't just throw him out. In the state he was in he would splinch himself into a million pieces if he tried to apparate. And she knew better than anyone how completely inept Ron was in the muggle world.

_Honestly, Draco is doing better than he ever did. And he's only been here for a couple of days. Ron even took muggle studies for Merlin's sake. Now where had that come from? Bad subconscious. We're not thinking about him. Either of them actually. So don't make me hurt you!_

Heaving a deep sigh, Hermione resigned herself to the fact that her evening was now completely ruined. She had no sober-up potion on hand, so Ron would just have to wait it out until the morning.

_And,_ she ruefully acknowledged, _we do have some things to talk about._ For starters, she still had half of his stuff cluttering up her closet. And she knew for a fact that he still had some of her favorite CDs. Funnily enough, Ron had figured out CD players quickly enough. He just hadn't wanted to learn anything else.

She dropped him onto her bed, silently cringing at the thought of him being there. She and Ron had never lived together. Merlin knew he had tried to broach the subject often enough, but she had always put him off. Each time was a different reason, but she knew that the real reason was that it just wouldn't have worked out.

She was a clean freak; Ron was the world's biggest slob. She liked to go out once or twice a week and have maybe one or two drinks. Ron felt like getting completely plastered every night. Everyone knew that Ron's flat was the biggest party place in Hogsmeade. Which was saying something, considering the twins lived in Hogsmeade too.

But…that didn't change the fact that they had spent four years together, and that they had been best friends before that. Hermione missed their friendship desperately; she had for about two years now. Their relationship had made it so that it seemed like simple friendship was impossible. But she wanted that friendship back; she just wasn't sure if it was still possible. She had to try though; she owed Ron and herself that much.

Hermione headed back out to her living room, still deep in thought. Then she heard the telephone ring. It startled her again, and she jumped. _Must everyone talk to me today? _She picked up the phone, barking out a very harassed "Hello?"

A voice came over the receiver; thankfully this was a friendly one. "Hermione, it's Harry. No need to bite my head off. I haven't done anything. Have I?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course you haven't Harry. It's just," she lowered her voice a little, "Ron just showed up and he's drunk. He practically collapsed on me before he had a chance to say anything. I carried to my bed and he's sleeping it off there now."

Harry made a commiserating sound, and told her that he would be right over.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much Harry. I know I need to talk to him, but I would really prefer he be sober for that particular conversation."

"I know what you mean. I'll be there in a minute, I'll apparate into your living room, if that's ok?"

Hermione laughed. "So you want to ask now? You always do it anyways. Go ahead. See you in a minute."

Hermione looked at the living room around her and noticed that the video was still playing, and her ice cream was melting by the second. She bustled around, putting the ice cream in the freezer, the spoon in the dishwasher, and stopping the tape where it was. _I will finish watching that later._ She was just folding the blanket she had been using when Harry popped into the living room.

He came over, took the blanket from her, placed it on the back of the couch, and wrapped her in a very big brotherly sort of hug. Hermione was very pleased by this turn of events. Harry gave the best hugs ever. _It really is amazing how well he plays the big brother role, considering he never really had that kind of family; but he just slips into it naturally. Lucky for me._

Harry released her and they stood together. "So, do you want me to take my future brother-in-law home with me? Ginny will take care of him. She loves playing mum, and she'll give him one hell of a lecture."

Hermione massaged her temples, wishing she had something to take away her headache. "Yeah, that would be great Harry. But only if you're absolutely sure that you and Gin won't mind."

Harry just shook his head, patted her on the shoulder and headed towards the room. He paused to tell her that he would be right back because they "had some things to talk about."

Hermione sat in her living room, waiting for Harry, and wondering what they needed to talk about. _Maybe it's something about the wedding…or moving? Or telling Molly that they're moving? No, he wouldn't talk to me about that. Molly can't be too happy with me right now. I turned her precious Ronniekins down. What is it?_

She didn't have to wait long to find out. Just as she asked herself that question, Harry apparated back into her flat.

He sat on the couch next to her. He was facing away from her when he finally spoke. "Hermione, I'm only going to ask this once. How long have you and Malfoy had something going on?"

Hermione gulped. Of all the questions, she really hadn't expected this. _There's only one answer: deny everything!_

So, she turned towards Harry, opened her mouth, and choked. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't lie to Harry. This wasn't something simple that could be glossed over and lied about. This needed to be said.

"Since Friday." Her voice cracked on the last word, sounding weak and small.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a while. It felt like hours, but was probably only minutes.

It was Harry who broke the standoff, still sounding accusatory and untrusting. "You didn't cheat on Ron?"

Hermione was shocked, even more so than before. She would never have cheated on Ron; she just wasn't that type of person. And she was absolutely furious that Harry would even suggest that to her, and she told him as much.

Harry simply shrugged, refusing to yell. "You lied to me about other things. You and Draco just got coffee. Yeah right. I wasn't born yesterday Hermione."

She protested, loudly. "We started out as just getting coffee. I swear to you Harry. That was the plan. It just, spiraled. We came here to have coffee, and then one thing led to another and…" she paused when she saw the incredulous look on Harry's face. "Look, you may not believe me but that's how it happened. When Ron walked out on me at the club I was distraught, I wasn't in a good state of mind. When I suggested that we go out, I was thinking off the top of my head. You _know_ how bad I am at that." She let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. She was trying desperately here, but this really was just too much.

Harry was fighting some inner demons of his own. He and Ron had been like brothers, and now they almost actually were. A part of him instinctively rebelled against Hermione being with anyone other than Ron. Another part, one that was much bigger and stronger and pummeled the other part to death, said that Hermione had a right to do as she chose, and that as her friend he should respect that.

However, a third part, which was very loud and intrusive right now, believed very strongly that Malfoy was BAD! That he was, and still is, an evil, slimy, greasy, little git. After all, how much could he have changed since school? And Harry was willing to bet anything that Malfoy had just been trying to get laid.

He said as much to Hermione and was very, very shocked when she said, "Well, maybe that's all I wanted too."

Hermione had to try very hard to control her laughter. She knew this was a serious moment, she knew that it would be very bad to laugh. VERY BAD!

Whoops. Too late.

Hermione exploded into laughter. Harry's face really was just too much. It was like he thought she was the Virgin Mary. Nope, he's about six years, and three guys too late. Hermione was by no means a slut, but she had needs too. Besides… everybody else was doing it. Sadly enough, that was the line that had gotten her. She had been a very naïve and trusting teenager.

Hermione had suddenly sobered, and Harry was very worried about her. Hermione had some very deep-seated issues with privacy. If she felt that he had pushed too far, he knew by experience that she would clam up. Realizing that this could happen, he changed his tactics.

"Hermione, what's going on with him now?" This question, which was said quietly and in a non-interrogative manner, opened Hermione up without causing fear or apprehension.

She told him the happenings of the last few days, leaving out nothing, and finally ending up half sobbing and half laughing on Harry's shoulder.

Harry was very quiet. She was more than a little worried about his response, and she asked him if he was alright. Harry shushed her abruptly, saying only, "I want the image of Draco Malfoy with a mouthful of dirty dishrag in my memory forever."

They both shared a warm, friendly laugh at that image.

Harry got serious again. "Well, I don't know what to tell you Hermione. It sounds very confusing, and I'm not quite sure what to make of all of it. Just, be careful. He sounds changed, but you never know."

Hermione nodded, and said, "Of course I'll be careful, I'm always careful. Look, I need to get back to my movie, so unless you want to watch about an hour of Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks fluffy goodness, you need to go."

Harry laughed, and stood up saying, "Guess I'd better get going then. I'll see you later, take care."

Hermione waved goodbye, and Harry disapparated, leaving Hermione alone with Tom and Cherry Garcia.


	19. A Respite

Disclaimer: I do not own them! Except James, who sadly enough, is modeled after one of my best friends.

A/N: So, here it is! Woo-hoo! Finally! I thought that this chapter, which is a turning point in the story, even though it may not seem like it now, would never be done. Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed. Let's see if we can make it to 200 this chapter! If you requested an email, you should get one. I definitely don't want anyone to forget about this story. Even though it may seem like it takes just too darn long. Strangely enough, the characters themselves dictated how this chapter went; I really had no say in it. Hope you all enjoy it.

A/N 2: THIS IS ABOUT UPDATING! I will update this story every weekend. Probably on Sunday, but sometimes on a Saturday. If I have extra time during the week (and it's looking like I probably won't) then I will update then, as well as during the weekend. I know that we're all hoping I have extra time, especially me. So, please continue to read and review, even though updates won't be as often. I LOVE YOU ALL!

A/N 3: I know, I know, these things just won't stop! This one is for my very special beta. Thank you ever so much _Stellafiore_! By the way, she's my baby sister. Quick, everyone say 'Awww!" Lol, ok now onto the show!

Ch. 19

A Respite

Draco paced the floor of his room, wondering why on earth he was at home. He had things to do and people he needed to see. There was one person in particular that he needed to see.

He was actually in a slightly better mood since talking to James. It had helped him vocalize his confusion. The only problem was, he was still confused!

And there was only one thing he could do about that. He had to go to the source of all his recent confusion!

Draco, seized by this revelation, grabbed his wand without hesitation, and with a swish and a flick, he was gone.

Hermione was deep into her movie when yet another visitor startled her.

This time it was most definitely someone she was not in the mood to see.

Draco was momentarily surprised at the very irritated glower on Hermione's face; surprised, that is, until he remembered the last time she had seen him.

He held his hands up in a sign for peace, and also as a handy way of keeping her from getting too close. "Look, Hermione, I just want to talk to you."

Hermione crossed her arms belligerently. "Fine, talk."

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Well, I didn't want to do all the talking myself. I wanted to ask you something, and maybe, just maybe, you could actually respond."

Hermione raised one delicate eyebrow. "Ask away." Her posture and her expression were just daring him to try something stupid.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, a gesture that always seemed to happen when he was nervous or unsure. "I just want to know what I did to make you so angry. I thought we were getting along pretty well for a bit."

Hermione was, for some reason, entirely disarmed by the sheer honesty and confusion that was written all over Draco's face. She just didn't know how to respond. So, she didn't.

Draco's confusion got even worse as Hermione headed towards the kitchen, rifled through a drawer of some sort and opened a strange rectangular, white thing. When Hermione walked back into the living room she was carrying the rest of her Cherries Garcia and two spoons.

The truth of the matter was that she just didn't have enough energy left in her for this conversation. It would just have to wait until later. For now, she needed a good, healthy sugar buzz.

Draco almost fell over in shock as Hermione dragged him over to the couch, pushed him down onto it, and handed him a spoon. He looked at it for a moment, before turning to look at Hermione. She was curled up against her side of the couch and was holding a cardboard container of some kind out to him. When he looked inside he was relieved.

Ice cream! He knew what that was. Finally, food that existed in both worlds!

Draco, realizing that the silence between them was a good thing, opted to stretch out along the couch. He lay in one fairly uncomfortable position after another, until finally he just got fed up. He laid himself across the couch, and, startling the crap out of Hermione, plopped his head into her lap.

He smiled innocently up at Hermione, before turning his head to watch the movie; he was actually quite fascinated by it. Hermione was left staring at the side of his head, and wondering how exactly she had gotten herself into this.

_He looks so sweet this way, almost as if he was a good person. _The last thought stuck in her mind, simply because she knew that part of it was wrong. _Fine, he is a good person, now at least. He has changed, much as I hate to admit it. Maybe, just maybe, we can work this out. _

What sounded like a rather doubtful thought inside her head would have been extremely uplifting for Draco. He was still very unsure as to what terms they were on. Thankfully the movie had completely distracted him, or he would have been rather terrified of Hermione all evening.

When the movie ended and Draco stood up and stretched, Hermione was unhealthily intrigued by the sliver of toned stomach that peeked out from under his shirt. She sulked to herself, wondering why he was so attractive. Suddenly, James' words earlier that day came back to her mind. "_Katy thinks he's pretty cute." _

_Draco had walked in with Katy today. He was with her…doing what? _James' voice boomed through her head, seemingly growing louder with each repetition.

_That, that rat! How dare he flirt with her, when we are…when we are…well…actually…we're not doing anything._

In the time that Hermione had taken to realize that she didn't like not having the right to be mad at Draco, the man in question had realized that something was about to get him in very big trouble.

The proverbial thunderclouds forming above Hermione's head were just one indicating factor. Therefore, Draco was unduly relieved when she shook her head and stood up next to him.

She looked at Draco for a moment, and then decided to just go ahead and say it. _If he reacts badly, then it isn't meant to be anyways. And if he reacts positively, then…who knows? ___

"Draco," she took a deep breath, "wouldyoumaybeliketogoouttomorrow?"

Draco was highly amused by this. He finally had Hermione nervous about him, and not the other way around. _This looks like it could be highly enjoyable…_

He raised an eyebrow, and in a voice as snarky as he dared, he said, "Care to repeat that for me? I didn't quite catch it."

Hermione gritted her teeth, but realized that his behavior was suddenly becoming more endearing, than annoying. Something that was utterly terrifying to her.

"I said, would you maybe like to go out tomorrow?"

The effort that saying those words cost her was suddenly worth it when Draco dropped his act and beamed. His smile was just about to crack his face in half when he said, "Like, you and me, on a real date?"

Hermione just laughed. He sounded so much like a student again, just a prepubescent little boy. She nodded and said, "Yes, you and me, on like a real date."

Draco smiled and said, "Well, in that case, I would love to. I'll pick you up here tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded, "Yup. And I'm picking the place, so dress casual and comfortable. Be here at 6-ish?"

He nodded, and moving so that they were almost lip-to-lip, he looked down at her and asked, "Will you get mad at me if I kiss you now?"

In response Hermione leaned upwards on her tiptoes and pulled his head down to hers. She pecked his lips briefly, and placing her hand on his chest pushed him back a couple of steps.

"And that's all you're getting tonight. Now go home! Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

Draco clapped his hand to his chest, "Oh cruel woman! Thou shalt not deny me thy sweet lips tomorrow!"

Hermione just smirked in response. And Draco, after waving goodbye, swished and flicked himself home.


	20. Snapely Occurences

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Well, here it is. It's a little short, exactly four pages on word. But it needed to be here, even if it just seems like filler. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! We reached 200! Woo-hoo! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be out in a week.

Ch. 20

Snapely Occurrences

As soon as Draco disappeared, Hermione let loose the grin that she had been trying to hold back.

She couldn't believe that she was contemplating a relationship with Draco Malfoy of all people!

_It looks like he's not the only one who's changed._

For once, Hermione wholeheartedly agreed with her inner voice. She had changed since school; she was more mature now.

She didn't need anyone else's approval. When she was at Hogwarts, her entire life had been centered on other people, and what they thought of her.

She wasn't quite sure, but it might have something to do with capturing twenty rogue death eaters and putting the fear of God into Lucius Malfoy all by her twentieth birthday.

So, for some reason, she was now fairly self-assured.

She had other things to worry about. She was legally an adult now, and she only had one year left of university until she became a fully trained potions master. Or mistress.

Snape had almost keeled over when he had found out he would be teaching her at the university level. Hermione still fondly remembered the look on his face when she had shown up for her first lesson.

Luckily, Hermione had drawn the Thursday and Friday slot in Snape's private classes.

She was pretty much one on one with the genius himself. He was still a snarky bastard, but he knew how to have fun.

And she was still trying to rid her lab room of the after-effects of his last 'joke'.

All in all, Hermione was very pleased with her life. And now she had just added another nuance to it.

She had handled a boyfriend before, but for some reason, Hermione thought that Draco might be a bit more of a handful than Ron…

Now why would she think that?

The next morning Draco was startled awake by the sound of his alarm.

Five seconds later the alarm lay against the wall in a crumpled pile of mechanisms and plastic.

Draco apparently didn't like his alarm clock.

Some twenty minutes later, the alarm gave one feeble, dying chirp and collapsed into a pile of dust.

Fortunately, this chirp did what it had failed to do earlier and woke Draco up.

Looking at the other clock in his room, Draco mumbled a dirty word and began rushing around his room.

_Severus will murder me if I'm late. He'll use me for potions ingredients!_

Five minutes later, Draco was out the door and inside the classroom.

Since he only had magical classes that day, apparating was okay. And since he was running late, apparating was necessary.

Severus, ahem, _Professor _Snape, was sitting behind a rather majestic-looking desk, absorbed in a text, and looking quite regal.

Draco snorted, "Still playing Master of the Dungeons, eh, Professor?"

Snape just glared. Apparently he wasn't in a very pleasant mood today.

Draco, slipping back into student mode, obediently sat in the chair that Snape gestured towards.

For some reason, he was actually surprised when the chair emitted a loud farting noise. _I really should have expected that._

Standing, Draco pulled the Weasley Whoopee Cushion (_Guaranteed to make friends and coworkers blush!_) off of the chair and tossed it to, well, more like threw it at, his godfather.

"Really, Sev, I expected better than _that_."

Severus chuckled. "So sorry to have disappointed you Draco. Shall I get a few Canary Creams instead? As I recall, you do look rather fetching in Birdbrain Yellow."

At this point Draco made a very rude gesture with his hand, and Snape made an equally rude gesture right back.

"Now, I think, Mister Malfoy, that it is time for you to get to work."

Draco walked over to a cauldron that was filled with a bubbling purple concoction.

There was a list of ingredients floating off to one side and Draco perused it, becoming very interested.

He motioned for Severus to join him and then proceeded to pepper him with questions about the preparation of certain ingredients.

Draco nodded his head intelligently after each of the Professor's answers. "I see, but why diced rose hips with and infusion of asphodel?"

Snape replied, pleased that Draco had picked up on the irregularity. "This is a variation on the Draught of Living Death that was created by one of my higher level students. She will be receiving her certification in a year, and already has a couple patents out. She's decided to specialize in medicinal potions."

Draco nodded, "Alright, but what does this variation do?"

"It was supposed to numb great levels of pain, without actually putting the patient to sleep. It worked quite well, unfortunately, at this time, it just takes too long for the numbness to wear off."

"How long does it take?" Draco queried.

Snape smiled wryly, "Going on three months now. The poor test subject still can't use his right hand. It's a good thing that he's left-handed."

Draco laughed, "Well, that certainly is too long to work effectively."

Snape frowned, trying to return to, heck, trying to create some semblance of classroom order.

"You will come here two days a week. For you those days will be," here Snape consulted a chart on his desk, "Ah yes, you will be here _precisely_ at ten o'clock on Tuesdays and Wednesdays."

At Snape's emphasis on 'precisely' Draco had the grace to hide his smile.

"You are welcome to come by and check on your potion at any time; however, please let me know at least an hour in advance."

Draco nodded. "So, how do I choose a potion?"

Snape smirked. "You don't. I do."

Draco gulped. Something about the glee on Snape's face was highly terrifying.

Snape strode towards a large cabinet in the corner, unlocked it with a key and began pulling out ingredients, setting them on his desk.

Snape looked up expectantly at Draco. "Well, do you expect these ingredients to sprout legs and walk to your work station?"

Draco stood obediently and carried the ingredients to a table near the front; all the while fervently hoping that none of the ingredients actually could sprout legs. Hey, it had happened before.

Draco allowed himself to enjoy the memory of that particular sixth year class, before snapping out of it and writing down the instructions Snape spelled onto the board.

Draco spent the rest of his afternoon alternately fearing for his life and jumping to obey commands.

Something about being taught by Snape again made him feel like an 'ickle firstie' again.

Not good.

Definitely not good. 

Draco lazily apparated home, showered and remembered to dress 'comfortably'.

_What is she planning? Knowing Hermione it could be anything._

Draco donned a pair of black trousers and a grey sweater, hoping that's what she meant by comfortable.

He decided to bring his wand, that way he could just transfigure something if his current ensemble wasn't quite right.

He looked at the clock, noticed it was now 5:55 and decided to apparate.

An instant later he was standing in Hermione's living room, being stared at by an obviously confrontational Potter, and a curious Weaselette.


	21. Panicking and Packing

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own, don't sue.

A/N: Hey all! Sorry this one is late, but I do have a valid excuse. My computer's keyboard wasn't working! I had to wait for my dad to fix it because I am pretty much computer illiterate. So, I hope all enjoy this. And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Kat-a-ree, I got your review, and hopefully, there's a little bit less of that in this chapter! Hope everyone enjoys this!

Ch. 21

Panisking and Packing

For once, Hermione awoke on time the next morning.

She leisurely showered, dressed, and walked to work; managing to get there a whole five minutes early.

The rest of the morning passed by quickly as she tried to find time to plan her date that night and still look like she was working.

Unfortunately, it didn't quite work that way.

Hermione stood behind the counter, her hands mixing a drink while her mind considered possibilities…

_Hmm…we could see a movie? No, too clichéd. How about…_

Hermione paused in her thoughts.

_Wait! It's not clichéd to him! He's probably never even been in a movie theatre before._

A loud, very annoyed voice broke into her thoughts. "Ms. Granger! What exactly do you think you're doing?"

_Oh joy. It's the manager!_

Hermione automatically looked down at her hands, and was deeply embarrassed when she saw that she had somehow managed to spill not one, but two containers of whipped cream on the floor.

_Shit! Those were supposed to be in the drinks!_

Because she knew she had messed up, and because she desperately needed to keep her job, Hermione assumed an apologetic and humble demeanor.

"I am so sorry sir. I promise it won't happen again."

Hermione grabbed a wet rag and began wiping up her mess immediately.

Her manager, apparently appeased by this, merely shook his head at her and said, "It had better not."

_Crisis averted_, Hermione decided to wait until her lunch break to think about Draco.

_Oh Merlin, I already sound like Lavender at her worst, and I haven't even gone out with him yet!_

She pushed that highly disturbing (and exaggerated) realization from her mind and worked diligently for the next half hour. She then pestered James into taking his lunch at the same time as her; mainly so she could pester him about Draco.

_They are flat mates after all. He has to know something!_

Hermione led James across the street to a little pub that served the best fish and chips in town.

James laughing protested as Hermione dragged him by the hand across the street, but he knew that Hermione was unlikely to listen.

Besides, she could have been dragging him by something far more painful.

James and Hermione spent a very pleasant half hour together. James, however, would not say anything about Draco, except that he seemed like an "ok chap."

Hermione was highly unsatisfied by this, but she let it go. She would just have to figure him out on her own.

She was able to leave work at three o'clock, which left her two hours to get ready…hopefully that would be enough!

She got home, changed out of her work clothes and drove to the nearest movie theatre. There she purchased two tickets for the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings. She had already seen it, but she thought Draco would be amused by Merry and Pippin.

Plus, I had a lot of action, and she knew Harry and Ron had loved it.

Then again, she couldn't really compare Harry and Ron to Draco…

All of a sudden she was extremely nervous.

_What was I thinking? This is Malfoy! What's going to happen if he takes me to meet the parents??_

Hermione smirked wickedly as an image of a terrified and shocked Lucius passed through her mind.

_Maybe this could be fun…_

But Hermione paled, however, when she thought of Narcissa. The older woman had always slightly frightened Hermione, which was a rare occurrence.

Harry and Ron had never understood. Hermione herself didn't really understand it either.

There was just something so cold and dead in those icy blue eyes.

Hermione shivered, and decided that what she really needed to calm down was a visit with Narcissa's antithesis: the warm and comforting only daughter of the Weasley clan.

In a word: Ginny.

She drove toward the nice little flat that Harry and Ginny shared, hoping against hope that Harry wasn't home.

She knocked on the front door and was highly relieved when Ginny answered.

Ginny had been packing and wedding planning, two very absorbing activities, and she was surprised to see Hermione on her front porch.

"Hullo Hermione!" The two girls shared a very warm hug. Ginny noticed that Hermione seemed a little preoccupied about something. "What's happened?"

Hermione twisted her hands together, "Oh, nothing much. Just, erm…can I talk to you for a bit?"

Ginny nodded and walked back into the flat. "Talk away, but you have to help me pack up some stuff. It's too fragile to pack with magic."

Hermione smiled, her nervousness temporarily forgotten. "It's a deal."

Ginny sat on the couch, a stack of newspaper next to her and began quickly and methodically wrapping candlesticks, picture frames, and other knick-knacks.

Hermione sat cross-legged on the floor, an equally large stack of newspaper and breakables around her.

Somehow, focusing on something else gave Hermione a chance to relax and soon she was pouring her heart out to Ginny.

The girls talked for about an hour, until Harry walked through the front door and startled both of them.

Ginny exclaimed, "Sweet Merlin, Harry James Potter! What are you doing scaring us like that?"

Harry gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry luv, I'll close the door quietly next time." He assumed the penitent future-husband face and Ginny just laughed and smacked him on the arm.

Hermione looked at her watch and then, giving Harry a hug and Ginny a kiss on the cheek, said a quick goodbye to the happy couple.

"I only have an hour left! I'll ring you tomorrow Gin, we still need to pick wedding colors and such!"

And with a wink and wave Hermione was out the front door.

She ran down the stairs, wishing that she had just apparated, jumped into her car and drove away.

Back in the flat, Harry glanced quizzically at his fiancée, "Only an hour for what?"

Ginny smiled and pretended not to hear him. "What? Sorry luv didn't catch that. Anyway, help me finish this packing! We're moving in a month you know!"

She handed him a picture frame and some bubble wrap.

Harry set both down, folded his arms across his chest and said, "She only has an hour for what Ginny?"

Ginny knew she couldn't put this off any longer.

"SheonlyhasanhourlefttogetreadyforherdatewithDraco."

Harry was slightly confused, Ginny had been speaking really fast but he was still pretty sure that he had heard the words "date" and "Draco" in the same sentence.

_This can't be a good thing._

Harry only had the presence of mind for one word, "Explain?"

Then he shook his head, his conversation with Hermione the night before flooding back into his mind. _She must have decided to go for it._ "No, wait, don't bother. I'll help pack now. How much do we have left?"

Ginny smiled. _Problem solved!_ "Well, Hermione helped me for awhile, so we really just have dishes left. We can pack the clothes by magic."

"Okay, then let's get to work."

About forty-five minutes later, Harry looked at his watch. "Come on Gin. We have a little appointment to show up for right now."

Ginny looked up at him in confusion, but decided that he had probably just forgotten to tell her about it beforehand.

She realized the reason behind his silence however, when they apparated into Hermione's living room.

Ginny glared up at Harry now. "What do you think you're doing? If this is about Malfoy then you can just get over it. Hermione likes him, and we will just have to wait and see!"

Harry looked down at her, "Ginny, I'm just going to do a little meet and greet before they leave. We're still not entirely safe even now, and though I'd like to think that Hermione's judgment is better than that but there is always the possibility that… well, you know."

Luckily for him, Harry stopped his sentence just before Hermione walked into the room. She took one look at him, sighed, and walked back into her room.

Inside of her room Hermione was trying to put her hair into some semblance of order, and was getting more and more frustrated, so she didn't even notice when Ginny walked into the room, until she pointed her wand and aimed a spell at Hermione's head. Utilizing the lightening fast reflexes she had had to learn during the war, Hermione ducked just as the spell whizzed past her head.

The one strand of hair that the spell had caught arranged itself into a neat ringlet as Hermione gaped at it.

She placed a hand over her heart. "Oh Ginny, next time warn me before you start pointing your wand at my head."

Ginny just laughed, and said the spell again, causing the rest of Hermione's hair to fall into loose curls.

She pinned up a few, and turned Hermione towards the mirror. "There. How does that look?"

Hermione grinned, "You have got to teach me that."

Ginny smiled, "With pleasure. But for now let me explain the testosterone heap sitting on your couch."

Hermione laughed, but a small frown was still playing on her face. "Please do. I'm a little nervous already, and if Harry's just going to bludgeon my date, then it would probably be better if he went home."

Ginny smiled, "Don't worry, he says he just wants to talk to him. We'll be in and out. You know how Harry is. He fancies himself your big brother."

"Alright, but there will be no fighting. Otherwise I'm kicking Harry's bum myself."

With that Ginny headed back out to the living room to wait with (and control) Harry; and Hermione began to do her makeup.

About five minutes later Hermione heard the distinct pop of someone apparating in. She glanced at the clock. _4:55 He's even early. Brownie points for Draco!_

Hermione listened to the conversation in the living room.

Harry was saying something. "Hello Malfoy. Ouch, erm I mean Draco." Hermione snickered. _Sounds like Ginny kicked him. You go girl!_

Hermione was rather anxious to hear how Draco would respond, and in an instant her wish was granted.

Draco's voice floated into the bedroom. "Oh, well, hello Pot- Harry. Hello Ginny."

Hermione smiled delightedly. She knew how much that must have bugged him. However, in the next instant she panicked.

Draco sounded desperate to get out of there, and she could hear his voice saying, "Well, I'll just go into the bedroom and see Hermione then."

Hermione frantically tried to rub in the foundation that was dotted on her face, but it was to no avail. When Draco first saw her on the night of their first date, Hermione was sporting a large foundation dot on the tip of her nose.

_Oh shit! Of all the bad timing._


End file.
